Maska kłamstw
Maska kłamstw to opowieść, której akcja dzieje się sześć lat po wydarzeniach opisanych w Kodeksie. Opowiada o rozpoczęciu na Artas Nui wojny z Armią Nowego Świata. Prolog Tanith szła wolno przed siebie, a stukot jej butów na obcasie odbijał się echem przy każdym kroku. Przemierzała teraz korytarze starego, lecz wciąż okazałego pałacu stojącego samotnie na gołej wysepce, zagubiony pośród morskich fal. Napawała się każdym centymetrem tego miejsca. Było po prostu niesamowite. Niezwykle tajemnicze, niedostępne i uderzająco piękne. Zupełnie jak ja - przeszło jej przez myśl. Pałac należał do jednego ze steltiańskich arystokratów, który kazał wybudować go na odosobnionej wyspie, kilka kio morskich od Nieugiętego Miasta - Artas Nui. Niestety, podczas jednej z wypraw wrogowie właściciela postanowili go wyeliminować, a pałac pozostawiono samemu sobie i na przestrzeni wieków zapomniano o jego istnieniu. To on pokazał jej to miejsce. I Tanith je pokochała. Uwielbiała kroczyć jego korytarzami, teraz pustymi, i wyobrażać sobie, jak niedługo będą wyglądać. Obecnie w zamku nie było nikogo oprócz niej - nie licząc tych, którzy znajdowali się w podziemiach - lecz Toa Wody widziała już w swoim umyśle setki służących, krzątających się w tę i z powrotem, gotowych spełnić każde jej żądanie. Zadrżała z podniecenia na samą myśl o tym. Zwracaliby się do niej „wasza wysokość”, wykonywali każde jej polecenie, gdyż inaczej kazałaby ich stracić. Zawsze marzyła o takim życiu. Zawsze pragnęła władzy i nieograniczonej mocy. I wreszcie, po tylu latach, mogła to wszystko mieć. To on jej to obiecał. Obiecał, że stanie na szczycie świata, jeśli tylko się do niego przyłączy. Komu innemu może by odmówiła, jednak w nim było coś niezwykłego, coś, co rozświetliło ciemność i wypełniło pustkę w jej sercu po stracie ukochanego, coś, dla czego straciła głowę i czemu całkowicie się oddała. Tak. On zdecydowanie był wspaniałą postacią. Pchnęła mosiężne drzwi i weszła do jej ulubionego pomieszczenia - głównej sali, zbudowanej na planie koła, rozświetlonej przez słoneczne promienie wpadające do środka przez ogromne, podłużne okna. Przy znajdujących się nieopodal ścian filarach, podtrzymujących sklepienie, tkwiły wspaniałe rzeźby z białego kamienia, przedstawiające najrozmaitszych wojowników z dawnych legend, tak starych i zapomnianych, że Tanith nigdy o nich nie słyszała. Zdawali się oni strzec komnaty i jednocześnie dodawać jej blasku swoją nieziemskością, osiągniętą dzięki idealnej precyzji i ponadczasowemu kunsztowi. Aż dziw, że przez te wszystkie lata nikt ich stąd nie wykradł. Jednak to nie rzeźby robiły największe wrażenie. To stojący na przeciwległym końcu olbrzymi, pozłacany tron, przyozdobiony srebrnymi ornamentami, choć trochę podniszczony, wciąż olśniewający, najbardziej ją zachwycał. Tanith podeszła do niego i z ogromnym uniesieniem, niemal graniczącym z ekstazą, przejechała po nim dłonią. Następnie usadowiła się w nim wygodnie, założyła nogę na nogę i delikatnie oparła ręce na idealnie wyprofilowanych podłokietnikach. Westchnęła. Nie mogła już doczekać się dnia, w którym wreszcie zostanie cesarzową. Rozdział 1 Protostalowy młot z hukiem uderzył o rozżarzone żelazo. Ragan otarł wierzchem dłoni ściekające mu po twarzy strużki potu i uderzył jeszcze parę razy. Musiał wyrobić się z zamówieniem w dwa dni. Nie chciał tracić klientów. I tak miał ich niewielu, a teraz, kiedy brakowało mu pieniędzy, potrzebował ich bardziej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Może gdyby jego kuźnia znajdowała się w innym, bardziej uczęszczanym miejscu, nie musiałby się tym martwić. Jednak w kwestii jej umiejscowienia Onu-Matoranin nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia - wszystko zależało od władz wyspy. A władze postanowiły przydzielić mu mały budyneczek w bocznej odnodze jednej z ulic Pierwszego Dystryktu Artas Nui. Mało kto był w tym miejscu zainteresowany jego usługami - właściwie, to mało kto w ogóle tu był. Ragan musiał stawiać sprawy tych kilku klientów, których jakimś cudem udało mu się zdobyć w tej stęchłej dzielnicy, na pierwszym miejscu, jeśli chciał zarobić. Ukończenie zamówienia w terminie było więc jego priorytetem. Dlatego musiał ciężko pracować przez najbliższe dwa dni. I dlatego zamknął już drzwi i okiennice, by nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. I tak zleceniodawcy rzadko go odwiedzali. A tych, którzy zjawiali się u niego częściej nie miał zamiaru wpuszczać teraz do środka. Głównie byli to handlarze wędrujący od drzwi do drzwi, próbujący wcisnąć swój zdecydowanie za drogi jak na jakość oferowanego produktu towar, lub fałszywi poborcy podatkowi. Niech trzymają się od niego z daleka. Westchnął. Kiedyś wiodło mu się znacznie lepiej - jeszcze za czasów, kiedy był Archiwistą w podziemnej części siedziby XONOX-u, korporacji władającej miastem. Jednak z czasem zaczęto zwalniać pracowników i zastępować ich mechanicznymi automatami, by zaoszczędzić pieniądze wypłacane wcześniej jako wynagrodzenia. Jakby taka ogromna organizacja naprawdę potrzebowała oszczędzać pieniądze… Niech spłoną w Karzahni, pomyślał Ragan. Nie dość, że pozbawili go dobrze płatnej pracy, to jeszcze umiejscowili jego kuźnię tuż przy ich głównej kwaterze, by przez cały czas musiał wdychać wypluwane z ich kominów kłęby spalin. Nagłe pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Matoranin podniósł głowę i spojrzał w ich kierunku. Był pewien, że wywiesił na drzwiach tabliczkę z napisem „Zamknięte”. Nikt nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. - Zamknięte. Proszę przyjść jutro - odezwał się, a po krótkim namyśle dodał: - Albo najlepiej za dwa dni. - Nie wygłupiaj się, Ragan, tylko wpuść mnie do środka! - rozległ się głos za drzwiami. Onu-Matoranin zamrugał. Znał ten głos. Podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił klucz w zamku i otworzył je. Natychmiast do środka wpadł zziajany Ta-Matoranin z Kanohi Huną, zamknął za sobą drzwi i przywarł do nich, ciężko dysząc. - Rebis? - zdumiał się Ragan. - Co ty tu robisz? Ta-Matoranin spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz wtedy Ragan mu przerwał: - Niech zgadnę… Znów grałeś w karty z jakimiś Skakdi? - Posłał rozmówcy ciężkie spojrzenie. - No… Można tak powiedzieć - odparł Rebis. - Ile tym razem? - Co? - Ile tym razem jesteś winny? - Och, niewiele… - Ile? Rebis przewrócił oczami. - Piętnaście tysięcy… - wydusił wreszcie. - Piętnaście tysięcy?! - Ragan wybałuszył oczy. - Czyś ty oszalał?! Ta-Matoranin skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zrobił obrażoną minę. - Hej, myślałem, że wygram - powiedział. - Szło mi w miarę dobrze… Do czasu… Ragan jedynie westchnął. - I jak przypuszczam, nie miałeś takiej kwoty przy sobie? - zapytał. - Nie. - Rebis pokręcił głową. - Dlatego postanowiłem im uciec, zanim zdążyliby mnie zmiażdżyć z wściekłości. - Pobiegli za tobą? - Chyba tak. Nie wiem. Nie oglądałem się za siebie. Nie było czasu. Onu-Matoranin pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Podszedł do okna, otworzył je i wychylił głowę. Na końcu ulicy dostrzegł cztery barczyste postacie z długimi kolcami na grzbiecie, czerwonymi ślepiami i ogromnymi, białymi zębiskami. Bez wątpienia Skakdi. Jeden z nich, stojący na czele, zwrócił się do drugiego: - Sprawdź ulicę obok, może wybiegnie tamtędy. Reszta za mną - rozkazał. - Widziałem, jak schował się w jednym z budynków tutaj. Ragan schował głowę do środka i zamknął okno. - Idą tu - powiedział. - Słyszałem. Spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Posłuchaj, dam ci uciec tylnymi drzwiami - rzekł. - Wyjdziesz na boczną ulicę, tylko uważaj, jeden z nich już się tam udał. - Spokojnie. - Rebis uśmiechnął się. - Z jednym sobie poradzę. - Z pewnością… - mruknął Ragan i zaprowadził Ta-Matoranina na tyły kuźni. Kiedy otwierał mu drzwi, dobiegł ich głos Skakdi, będących bez wątpienia już bardzo blisko: - Niech ja tylko dorwę tego, który go tam ukrywa… Wywrócę mu wszystkie tryby na lewą stronę! Ragan przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Wiesz, po namyśle… Chyba jednak pójdę z tobą - odezwał się, po czym obaj opuścili budynek. Ragan zamknął drzwi na klucz, lecz szczerze wątpił, czy to powstrzyma Zakazian, którzy spróbują się tędy przebić. Dwaj Matoranie znaleźli się w małym, ciasnawym zaułku. U jego wylotu dostrzegli jednego ze Skakdi, odzianego w ciemnozielony pancerz. On najwyraźniej również ich zauważył. - Tam są! - wrzasnął i ruszył na nich. W tym samym momencie Rebis i Ragan rzucili się do ucieczki. Po chwili do zielonego Skakdi dołączyli pozostali, wypadając z wnętrza kuźni. Matoranie byli znacznie szybsi od wielkich, zakutych w zbroje zakapiorów, ale to pozwoliło im tylko prędzej dotrzeć do końca ślepego zaułka. Ulicę zamykała wysoka, metalowa brama kwatery XONOX-u, obficie udekorowana groźnymi napisami, ostrzegającymi przed strażnikami i śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwem. Za plecami obaj Matoranie słyszeli coraz głośniejszy tupot nóg. Ragan złapał za uchwyt bramy i przekonał się, że jest zamknięta. Mógł się tego spodziewać. - I co teraz? - Spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Nie ma innej drogi! Ta-Matoranin zmierzył wzrokiem bramę. Nad zamkiem znajdował się wylot rury głosowej, lecz Rebis wiedział, że lepiej było nie wdawać się w rozmowę ze strażnikiem po drugiej stronie. Po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy jednak pewien pomysł. - Och, nie byłbym tego taki pewien… - odparł, po czym dobył swoich sztyletów i zaczął piąć się po bramie. - Co ty robisz?! - krzyknął Ragan. - Nie wolno nam tam wchodzić! - Wolisz dać sobie obić mordę tym Skakdi? - odparł Ta-Matoranin, będący już w połowie drogi na górę. Ragan obejrzał się za siebie. Zakazianie byli coraz bliżej - od Matoranina dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkanaście bio. Ragan westchnął ciężko, sięgnął po swoje Łamacze, wbił je w bramę i również zaczął się po niej wspinać. - Kiedyś cię zamorduję… - rzucił do przyjaciela. Mimo groźnych ostrzeżeń, po drugiej stronie znajdował się jedynie rozległy dziedziniec wyłożony ośmiokątnymi płytami, otoczony przez fabryczne zabudowania. Tuż za nim pięła się w górę ogromna kopuła, pokryta czymś, co przypominało sieć z poskręcanego metalu. Dookoła niej ustawione były rzędy kominów, z których nieustannie wydobywał się obrzydliwie czarny dym. Lecz co najdziwniejsze, nigdzie dookoła Matoranie nie dostrzegli żadnych strażników ani zabezpieczeń, poza jedną kamerą zawieszoną tuż nad wejściem do wnętrza budowli, która jednak i tak nie patrzyła w ich kierunku. - Nikogo tu nie ma - zauważył Rebis. - Oczywiście, że nie ma - odparł Ragan. - To jedno z bocznych wejść. Nie jest tak silnie strzeżone jak te główne. - Więc nim nam nie grozi. Po co się tak na mnie wydzierałeś, kiedy próbowałem tu wejść? - Bo to miejsce nadal może być strzeżone. I z pewnością jest. - Ragan rozejrzał się na boki. Brak zabezpieczeń mógł być tylko pozorny. Nie było mowy, żeby Vrex, szef XONOX-u, zostawił któreś z wejść do jego kwatery bez ani jednej pułapki. Rebis mruknął. Domyślał się, że ich prześladowcy za chwilę dobiegną do bramy - może nawet już przy niej byli. Nie przypuszczał, żeby próbowali się na nią wspiąć, ale mogli przekupić strażnika (o ile jakiś tu w ogóle był), by wpuścił ich do środka. Tak czy inaczej, on i Ragan nie powinni zwlekać. Ta-Matoranin już miał przemknąć przez dziedziniec, gdy z jakiegoś zakamarka wyłonił się niewielki, szczurowaty Rahi. Przebiegł zaledwie kilka bio, zanim jedna z płyt dziedzińca eksplodowała. Matoranie zastygli, gdy obsypał ich grad kamiennych odłamków. - Zaminowali to miejsce…? - Rebis zadrżał. Niewiele brakowało, a wbiegłby na te płyty. W drzwiach pojawił się zaspany Skakdi w czarnym pancerzu z logiem XONOX-u na piersi (czyli nie wszyscy zostali zastąpieni przez maszyny, przeszło Raganowi przez myśl), ziewając. Matoranie byli zbyt widoczni, żeby się ruszyć, ale strażnik patrzył tylko na krater, który powstał w ziemi po eksplozji miny. Mimo wszystko było tylko kwestią czasu, za nim spojrzy w ich stronę. Rebis i Ragan dobrze wiedzieli, że nie mogą z powrotem wspiąć się za bramę, za którą czekały zakapiory. Jeśli jednak spróbują przebiec przez dziedziniec, mogą zostać rozerwani na kawałki wielkości tego Rahi. Nagle zahuczał bramofon. - Idę! - burknął niechętnie strażnik i ruszył w kierunku bramy, drapiąc się po tyłku, i jakimś cudem nie dostrzegając jeszcze dwójki obcych Matoran. Doszedł do krateru i uważnie go obejrzał, jakby usiłując odkryć, co spowodowało wybuch. Widać było, że wcale się nie spieszył. Ragan i Rebis nie mogli pozostać tam, gdzie stali. Kiedy strażnik się odwróci, natychmiast ich zauważy. Nie był zbyt bystry, to już zdążyli zauważyć, ale z pewnością nie był ślepy. Po cichu przesunęli się jak najdalej od strażnika, starając się nie wchodzić na kamienne płyty, lecz nadal pozostawali widoczni. - Co robimy? - szepnął Ta-Matoranin na ucho swojemu towarzyszowi. - Myślę… - odpowiedział równie cicho Ragan. Bramofon znów się odezwał, tym razem głośniej. - Dobra, dobra, już idę! - krzyknął niecierpliwie strażnik i poczłapał ku bramie. Nagle Rebis wpadł na szalony pomysł. - Hej… Nie każda płyta jest zaminowana, prawda? - zwrócił się do przyjaciela. Ten spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. - Nie chcesz chyba…? - Ten Rahi przebiegł co najwyżej dwa bio, zanim wyleciał w powietrze. Jeśli pobiegniemy ile sił w nogach, może będziemy mieli szczęście. - Albo i nie - mruknął Ragan. Jednak musiał przyznać, że ten pomysł, choć szalony, wydawał mu się lepszy niż stanie w miejscu i czekanie, aż zauważy ich stróżujący Skakdi. Wszystko wydawało się mu lepsze niż stanie w miejscu i czekanie, aż zauważy ich stróżujący Skakdi. Nagle kolejna przerażająca myśl przyszła Rebisowi do głowy. - A może nie trzeba biec… - wyszeptał. - Może powinniśmy skakać. Wiesz, jak Fusa. W ten sposób nadepnęlibyśmy tylko na kilka płyt. Miało to sens. Lecz Ragan wiedział, że to się nie uda. Był przekonany, że to się nie uda i któryś z nich wyleci w powietrze, a drugi zostanie złapany przez strażnika. Albo obaj wylecą w powietrze. To dopiero byłby ubaw. Mimo wszystko powiedział: - Dobra, spróbujmy tego. - Po chwili dodał, posyłając Rebisowi znaczące spojrzenie: - Ale ty pierwszy. Ta-Matoranin rozejrzał się i ocenił, że od najbliższych drzwi dzieli ich około dwunastu bio. Nie tak dużo. Jeśli będzie sadził odpowiednio długie susy, nadepnie tylko na kilka płyt. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dotnie stopą tylko sześciu z nich. Ile było tu min? Nie miał pojęcia, ale raczej wątpił, żeby Vrex zaminował co szóstą płytę. Miał na to pieniądze, ale czy marnowałby je na podkładanie aż tylu bomb w jednym z bocznych wejść do kwatery? Przeniósł wzrok na drzwi przed sobą. Miał nadzieję, że są otwarte, inaczej on i Ragan będą mieć ogromnego pecha. Jak ten Rahi. Bramofon zawył i tym razem nie umilkł. Idealny moment. Rebis skoczył. Czas jakby zwolnił, kiedy zbliżał się do pierwszej płyty. Gdy dotknął jej stopą, z ulgą odkrył, że nic się nie stało. Wykonał kolejny skok. I kolejny, i kolejny. Sam nie wiedział jak się mu to udało, lecz po paru sekundach był już przy drzwiach. W jednym kawałku. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Ragana. Strażnik szedł w kierunku bramy, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, nie zważając, po jakich płytach stąpa. Onu-Matoranin miał cichą nadzieję, że ten dureń wyleci w powietrze i przestanie być ich zmartwieniem. Póki co jednak wciąż tam był, a Ragan musiał jak najszybciej się schować, by nie zostać zauważonym. Wziął głęboki wdech i skoczył za Rebisem, naśladując jego kroki, choć nie tak zgrabnie. Wreszcie dotarł do przyjaciela. Obaj spojrzeli na drzwi, a potem na siebie. Skinęli głowami. Ta-Matoranin pociągnął za klamkę i pchnął drzwi. Ustąpiły. Znaleźli się w pustym, ciemnym korytarzu. Od razu uderzyła w nich ogromna fala gorąca i woń spalin, jeszcze silniejsza niż na zewnątrz. Ale w końcu byli bezpieczni. - W końcu jesteśmy bezpieczni - odetchnął z ulgą Ta-Matoranin. - Wcale nie - mruknął Ragan. - Jesteśmy w środku kwatery XONOX-u! Tutaj musi się roić od strażników. - Wolisz wrócić na tamto pole minowe? Poza tym, nie panikuj. Nikogo tu nie ma. Na te słowa usłyszeli zbliżające się głosy, dobiegające z bocznej odnogi korytarza. Ragan posłał Rebisowi ciężkie spojrzenie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się niezręcznie i wzruszył ramionami. - Nie patrz tak na mnie - powiedział. - Chodź, musimy się gdzieś schować. Po prawej stronie ciągnął się szereg drzwi. Ta-Matoranin podszedł do pierwszych z nich i spróbował je otworzyć, jednak klamka była zablokowana metalową obudową, której najwyraźniej nie dało się otworzyć bez klucza. Rebis siłował się przez chwilę z drzwiami, napierając na nie, lecz wreszcie się poddał i westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na przyjaciela. - Zamknięte. Ragan przewrócił oczami, podszedł do drzwi i roztrzaskał stalową blokadę swoimi Łamaczami. Obaj Matoranie weszli do środka i zamknęli za sobą drzwi od wewnątrz. Ponownie dopisało im szczęście. Ujrzeli dziesiątki czarnych pancerzy z logiem korporacji na piersi, zawieszone na ścianach. Rebis wciągnął powietrze, podekscytowany. - Możemy się w nie przebrać. - Spojrzał na Onu-Matoranina. - Wtedy ci tępi strażnicy nie będą próbowali nas zatrzymać! - Podbiegł do zawieszonych zbroi i przyjrzał się im. - Są nawet w naszych rozmiarach! - Oczywiście, że są - rzucił Ragan. - Tu jest zatrudnionych mnóstwo Matoran. Ja sam tu pracowałem. Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby… - Popatrzył na towarzysza, lecz ten już zakładał na siebie czarną zbroję. Westchnął. - I co chcesz dalej zrobić? - zapytał. - Nawet jeśli pracownicy uznają nas za jednych z nich, co nam to da? Nie możemy tak po prostu włóczyć się po tym miejscu. Ktoś się w końcu zorientuje, że coś jest nie tak. Rebis skończył zakładać nowy pancerz i dokładnie się obejrzał, po czym zwrócił się do Ragana: - Mówiłeś, że tu pracowałeś, nie? Więc zaprowadzisz nas do drugiego wyjścia. - Pracowałem pod ziemią. W Archiwach. Prawie wcale nie bywałem na wyższych poziomach - wyjaśnił. - Poza tym, to było dawno temu. Nie znam na pamięć całego układu korytarzy! - Och, daj spokój. Archiwiści mają dobrą pamięć. Na pewno się nie zgubimy. No chyba, że masz lepszy pomysł. - Spojrzał wymownie na Ragana. - No właśnie. Więc nie marudź, tylko wkładaj pancerz. Onu-Matoranin ponownie westchnął, lecz nie zamierzał protestować. W końcu musieli się wydostać z tego budynku, a na pewno nie mogli wyjść tą drogą, którą przyszli. Skakdi zapewne nadal stali pod bramą, o ile strażnik nie wpuścił ich do środka i nie wyruszył razem z nimi na poszukiwanie intruzów. Kiedy byli gotowi, Ta-Matoranin otworzył drzwi i wychylił lekko głowę, rozglądając się. - Droga wolna - oznajmił. - Wynośmy się stąd. Opuścili pomieszczenie i ruszyli przed siebie ponurym korytarzem. - Mam co do tego złe przeczucia - mruknął Ragan. *** - Na pewno wiesz, dokąd idziemy? - spytał Rebis po pewnym czasie. Ragan nie był pewien. Pamiętał te wszystkie miejsca jak przez mgłę. Liczył, że prędzej odnajdą wyjście dzięki szczęściu niż dzięki jego pamięci, lecz póki co się na to nie zanosiło i zamiast znaleźć drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, coraz bardziej zagłębiali się w labirynt fabrycznych korytarzy. Jedynym plusem było to, że nie spotkali na swej drodze praktycznie żadnych strażników, a ci, na których się natknęli, nie próbowali nawet ich zatrzymywać, widząc ich odznaki z logiem korporacji. Odznaki najwyraźniej służyły również jako klucze, gdyż dwójka Matoran bez trudu otwierała wszystkie drzwi napotykane po drodze. Mogli dotrzeć gdzie tylko zechcieli. Problem w tym, że nie mieli pojęcia, dokąd tak właściwie zmierzali. W końcu znaleźli się w hali produkcyjnej, w której panował ogromny skwar. Podeszli do barierki i rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia. W dole przed nimi ujrzeli rzędy mechanicznych postaci, przesuwanych do przodu na taśmach produkcyjnych. Każda z nich była wzrostu przeciętnego Toa i miała na sobie czarno-szary pancerz. Było w nich coś niezwykle obcego i niepokojącego, tak bardzo, że Matoran przeszedł po plecach dreszcz. Oczy maszyn świeciły pustką, nadając im jeszcze bardziej zatrważający wygląd. Dookoła robotów wirowały mechaniczne ramiona, montując na nich kolejne elementy zbroi i sypiąc iskrami przy ich spawaniu, a przy taśmach kręciły się tłumy Matoran, nadzorowanych przez stojących w kątach sali Skakdi uzbrojonych w nigdy wcześniej nie spotkane przez Rebisa i Ragana karabiny. Maszyny przesuwały się przez całe pomieszczenie, po czym znikały w otworze prowadzącym do kolejnej hali. Nad nim dwaj Matoranie ujrzeli niewielką galeryjkę obserwacyjną. Kilku strażników z zwieszonymi na plecach karabinami opierało się o poręcz, ze znudzonymi minami spoglądając w dół, lecz większość obecnych na platformie była kontrolerami, którzy z wysoka obserwowali produkcję tajemniczych maszyn. Wśród nich kręciło się kilku robotników, należących do strumienia, który nieprzerwanie płynął w górę i w dół po metalowych schodach. Na końcu galeryjki Ragan i Rebis dostrzegli upragnione drzwi opatrzone dużym napisem Wyjście. Sekundę później dostrzegli również zakaziańskiego strażnika, stojącego tuż obok nich, trzymającego karabin w ręku. Zastygli. Ten jednak, widząc ich odznaki odwrócił swój wzrok i wrócił do patrolowania reszty pomieszczenia wzrokiem. Matoranie odetchnęli z ulgą i ruszyli naprzód, zmierzając ku wyjściu. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, że kiedy znaleźli się przy galeryjce, z napotkanym przed chwilą strażnikiem zaczął rozmawiać Skakdi pilnujący bramy. Rebis i Ragan minęli znudzonych ochraniarzy przy barierce i z trudem przecisnęli się przez tłum robotników. Wreszcie znaleźli się przy drzwiach i pchnęli je. Ich oczom ukazał się kolejny korytarz, w którym na szczęście nie panowała już tak wysoka temperatura. Matoranie weszli do niego, wynosząc się z produkcyjnej hali, wciąż nie mogąc zapomnieć o zatrważającym widoku zastępów mechanicznych żołnierzy. Dotarli do końca korytarza i skręcili w prawo. Na końcu potwornie długiego holu, w którym teraz przebywali, znajdowały się wiodące w dół schody, a dalej - przeszklone drzwi, prowadzące na zewnątrz budynku. Już mieli zmierzyć w ich stronę, kiedy coś złapało ich za ramiona. - Wybieracie się dokądś? - usłyszeli głos za plecami. Odwrócili się i zobaczyli Skakdi pilnującego bramy, uśmiechającego się szeroko, oraz drugiego, z karabinem. Zamarli. - Pójdziecie z nami - oznajmił ochroniarz. - Pan Vrex raczej nie będzie zadowolony, kiedy się dowie, że ktoś obcy wtargnął na teren jego fabryki - dodał, rechocząc. Matoranie spojrzeli po sobie. Ragan wziął głęboki wdech, błyskawicznie dobył swoich Łamaczy i przywalił strażnikowi w zęby. On i jego towarzysz rzucili się do ucieczki, zostawiając oszołomionych Skakdi w tyle. Po chwili jednak uzbrojony w karabin osiłek wycelował i wystrzelił w kierunku uciekających świetlisty pocisk. Rebis obrócił się i odbił go ostrzem swojego sztyletu, posyłając go prosto ku Zakazianinowi. Kiedy pocisk go trafił, wokół Skakdi owinęła się energetyczna sieć, zwalając go z nóg. Drugi strażnik natychmiast ruszył w pogoń, masując obolałą szczękę. Po drodze wcisnął znajdujący się na ścianie czerwony przycisk i w całym korytarzu zawył alarm. Po chwili Matoranie ze zgrozą zobaczyli, jak przed nimi wyłania się metalowa zapora, sunąc mozolnie ku podłodze. W ostatniej chwili przejechali po ziemi tuż pod nią. Skakdi nie miał tyle szczęścia i został za stalową ścianą, waląc w nią pięściami i rzucają tysiącami przekleństw. Rebis i Ragan pędzili dalej. Kiedy dopadli do schodów, zobaczyli kolejnego krępego strażnika u ich podnóża. - Nic z tego! - powiedział z uśmiechem Skakdi. Stanął w rozkroku, zagradzając Matoranom drogę ucieczki. Cel był zbyt duży, żeby chybić. Rebis podskoczył, kopnął strażnika z całej siły w głowę i przeskoczył przez niego, lądując za jego plecami. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się zachować równowagę, został uderzony orężem Ragana, który następnie przebiegł po jego zwalonym na ziemię ciele. Ostatnia prosta. Matoranie dotarli do drzwi i wypadli z wnętrza budynku, wybiegając na dziedziniec. Paręnaście bio przed nimi znajdowała się wysoka brama, a za nią - wolność. Na ich szczęście ten dziedziniec nie był zaminowany, lecz z kolei na ich nieszczęście było tu więcej strażników, którzy natychmiast rzucili się pogoń, kiedy tylko dwójka Matoran ich minęła. Gdy od bramy dzieliło ich zaledwie parę bio, Rebis i Ragan zostali trafieni pociskami Skakdi i uwięzieni w energetycznej sieci runęli na ziemię. Uniósłszy głowy, zobaczyli idącą w ich stronę grupę Zakazian. Rozwścieczonych Zakazian. Wśród nich była również ta dwójka, która złapała ich po wyjściu z hali produkcyjnej. Miała na twarzach triumfalne uśmiechy. - Co z nimi zrobimy? - zapytał jeden strażnik drugiego. - Myślę, że nie będziemy zaprzątać nimi głowy pana Vrexa… - odparł tamten. - I po prostu pozbędziemy się ich tu i teraz. I tak za dużo widzieli. Skinął Zakazianinowi z karabinem, a ten przekręcił lufę swojej broni. Widoczne przy niej niebieskie światełko zmieniło barwę na czerwoną. Skakdi wycelował w dwójkę Matoran, uśmiechając się podle. Nagle na ziemi pomiędzy strażnikami a Raganem i Rebisem wylądowała jakaś postać, przecinając karabin Skakdi na dwie części. Matoranie rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia, ujrzawszy przed sobą smukłą kobietę w biało-srebrnym pancerzu z Kanohi Volitak na twarzy, ściskającą w dłoniach dwa emanujące błękitnym światłem miecze. - Toa Arctica! - wydusił Ragan. Wojowniczka zmierzyła wzrokiem Zakazian. - Co się tu dzieje? - spytała porażająco lodowatym głosem. Strażnicy cofnęli się o krok, lecz wreszcie jeden z nich, z insygniami dowódcy, stojący na czele grupy, odpowiedział: - Ci dwaj wtargnęli na teren naszej fabryki. - Wskazał dłonią skulonych w energetycznej sieci Matoran. - I dlatego próbujecie ich zabić? - Tak nakazują nasze zasady. Arctica zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Pokaż mi te zasady - powiedziała. Skakdi przełknął ślinę i wyjął zza pazuchy niewielką tabliczkę ze spisanym regulaminem fabryki, którą najwyraźniej każdy pracownik musiał nosić ze sobą, a następnie podał ją Toa Lodu. Ta przez chwilę wodziła po niej wzrokiem, po czym zmiażdżyła ją w dłoni i cisnęła odłamkami prosto w twarz strażnika. - Mam gdzieś wasze zasady! - warknęła. - Próbowaliście zabić dwójkę Matoran. Nie myślcie, że wam na to tak po prostu pozwolę. Skakdi zamrugał. - Ale… - Zabieram tych dwóch ze sobą. - Wskazała głową Rebisa oraz Ragana i posłała strażnikom mordercze spojrzenie. - Nawet nie próbujcie mnie zatrzymywać. Dowódca wypuścił głośno powietrze. Lepiej nie było wdawać się w konflikt z Toa. Nie z powodu obawy, że Arctica mogłaby ich roznieść w pył - tak liczną grupą z pewnością obezwładniliby ją i pojmali - ale z powodu zniszczeń, jakie mogłoby nastąpić podczas walki. Pan Vrex z pewnością surowo by ich za to ukarał. Zbyt surowo. Dlatego w tej sytuacji lepiej było dać za wygraną. - Dobra, rozejść się! - rzucił do swoich podwładnych, a ci wrócili na swoje stanowiska. Po chwili jeden z nich otworzył bramę Arctice, a ta opuściła teren fabryki wraz z dwójką Matoran. *** Gdy tylko stalowe wrota się za nimi zamknęły, Rebis i Ragan odetchnęli głęboko z ulgą. Dopiero teraz do nich dotarło, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Spojrzeli z podziwem na Arcticę, która parę chwil temu uchroniła ich przed śmiercią. Ocalenie z rąk Toa było czymś, czego żaden z nich jeszcze nigdy nie przeżył. A już na pewno nie spodziewali się, że uratuje ich Arctica. Ta Arctica. - Dzię… - zaczął Rebis, lecz Toa Lodu mu przerwała: - Czy wyście zwariowali?! - Spojrzała gniewnie na Matoran. Ci zamrugali. - Ale… - Co wyście sobie myśleli?! Wchodzić na teren fabryki Vrexa? Mogliście zginąć! Ragan i Rebis spojrzeli po sobie. - Chcieliśmy tylko znaleźć schronienie - powiedział w końcu Onu-Matoranin. - Ścigali nas tacy jedni Skakdi i… - Nieważne. - Arctica pokręciła głową. - Po prostu nie róbcie tego nigdy więcej. Nie zawsze będę w pobliżu, żeby was uratować. Pamiętajcie o tym. Matoranie pokiwali głowami z pokornym spojrzeniem. Nagle u wylotu ulicy pojawiły się dobrze znane im sylwetki. Grupa Skakdi, która ścigała ich przed wtargnięciem na teren kwatery XONOX-u zauważyła ich, kiedy jeden z zakapiorów wskazał na nich palcem, i teraz wszyscy czterej zmierzali w ich kierunku. - O nie… - jęknął Ragan. - Hm? - Arctica odwróciła się. - Co to za jedni? - To ci Skakdi, którzy nas ścigali - wyjaśnił Rebis. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli… - Hej, wy dwaj, nie ruszać się! - rzucił jeden z Zakazian. - A ty, paniusiu, lepiej zejdź nam z drogi - dodał, zwracając się do Arctici. - To nie twoja sprawa. - Och. - Toa Lodu stanęła pomiędzy zbirami a Matoranami. - Obawiam się, że jednak moja. Skakdi zmierzyli ją wzrokiem. - Och, naprawdę, szkoda by było zrobić krzywdę takiemu pięknemu ciałku jak twoje - powiedział zbir w zielonym pancerzu, wyszczerzając zęby w podłym uśmiechu. Arctica prychnęła. - Na szczęście nie mogę tego powiedzieć o was - odparła. Zakazianie zmrużyli groźne oczy. - Dobra, sama się o to prosiłaś, larwo - wycedził Skakdi stojący na czele grupy. - Chłopaki, brać ją! Rzucili się w jej stronę. Toa Lodu tylko lekko się uśmiechnęła, dobywając Mroźnych Ostrzy. *** Rebis i Ragan z szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami spoglądali na czwórkę zakaziańskich zakapiorów, uwięzionych w lodowej bryle. Arctica stanęła obok, schowała miecze do pochew i wytrzepała ręce. Nawet się nie spociła. - Jesteście mi za to winni czyszczenie zbroi - rzuciła do Matoran, uśmiechając się, po czym odeszła w swoją stronę. Ragan i Rebis jeszcze przez chwilę stali w miejscu, próbując ogarnąć, co miało tu przed chwilą miejsce - jedna Toa samodzielnie zamroziła czterech wyższych od niej o głowę Skakdi bez większego wysiłku. - Naprawdę jest niesamowita - powiedział Rebis i zwrócił się do przyjaciela: - Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć jej, co widzieliśmy w fabryce? Lecz Ragan go nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się tylko zamarzonym wzrokiem w odchodzącą sylwetkę Toa Lodu, w szczególności na jej lekko kołyszące biodra. - Hej, jesteś tam?! - odezwał się głośniej Rebis. - Hm? Co? Tak, tak. - Ragan otrząsnął się. - O co pytałeś? Ta-Matoranin pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Nieważne. Chodź, spadajmy stąd, zanim te kafary się rozmrożą. *** Statek przybił do portu. Pasażerowie zaczęli wychodzić na kamienny pomost, wylewając się strumieniem z wnętrza okrętu. Ona również zeszła na pomost, skryta pod kapturem, spod którego wyglądały jasnozielone oczy. Po chwili wtopiła się w tłum mieszkańców. Powoli zaczęły docierać do niej przeróżne zapachy setek ras Wszechświata Matoran, wymieszane z morską bryzą i charakterystyczną dla Artas Nui wonią spalin. Wszystkie te zapachy przywoływały tysiące wspomnień tysięcy chwil spędzonych na tej wyspie. Choć wydarzyły się tak dawno, wciąż doskonale je pamiętała. Bądź co bądź, takich chwil się nie zapomina. Toa Mala zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając błękitną, szlachetną Kanohi Komau i ogarnęła wzrokiem okolicę. Pnące się ku niebiosom wieżowce i pomniejsze budynki, skryte w cieniu górującej nad wyspą czarnej kopuły. Te widoki również przywoływały wspomnienia, jeszcze silniej niż zapachy. Lecz nie było teraz czasu na zatapianie się we wspomnienia. Mala wiedziała, że musi działać jak najszybciej. Sztorm się zbliżał. Rozdział 2 Wypolerowana posadzka odbijała wizerunek Tanith, zmierzającej teraz pałacowym korytarzem do podziemnej części budowli. Toa Wody spoglądała z uśmiechem na swój obraz w podłodze. W dopasowanym, ornamentalnym srebrnym pancerzu i długą, ciągnącą się za nią po posadzce błękitną peleryną naprawdę wyglądała jak królowa. Szkoda, że Taive nie mógł jej takiej zobaczyć. Z pewnością byłby zachwycony jej widokiem. Zasmuciła się na wspomnienie Taive’a. Toa Lodu był jej najbliższym przyjacielem, oparciem po śmierci Sharu, jej pierwszego partnera, podczas wojny o Artas Nui. Kochała go, nie ukrywała się z tym. Lecz ci podstępni Toa musieli go zabić, tylko dlatego, że pragnął czegoś, co należało się im wszystkim - nieograniczonej władzy i potęgi. Bardzo zabolała ją jego strata. Tanith nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą począć, rozpaczała całymi dniami, chciała nawet popełnić samobójstwo, by dołączyć do swego ukochanego w wiecznej światłości. Lecz wtedy pojawił się on. On, który nadał jej życiu nowy kierunek. Podobnie jak Taive pragnął władzy, co więcej - mógł ją zdobyć dzięki swojemu planowi, kreowanemu przez lata. Och tak, jego plan był po prostu wspaniały. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to Tanith - Tanith! - miała władać wszechświatem u jego boku. Od zawsze tego pragnęła, a teraz była bliżej swojego celu niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Otwarła drzwi prowadzące do podziemia (nie mogła doczekać się już, kiedy będą robić to za nią słudzy) i zeszła po szerokich, kamiennych schodach do korytarza rozświetlanego różnobarwnymi Kamieniami Świetlnymi. Niegdyś w podziemiach znajdowały się puste lochy, komnaty oraz wypełniony po brzegi najprzeróżniejszymi kosztownościami skarbiec. Lecz on wszystkim się zajął. Znalezione skarby przeznaczył na przebudowę pustych sal w laboratoria, w których pracowano właśnie nad realizacją jego planu. Tanith kroczyła właśnie ku jednemu z nich. Zamknięty w swej Super Zbroi Onu-Matoranin Vrex pracował przy położonym na długim stole przed sobą mechanicznym ciele. Jego podwładni znaleźli je w opuszczonych fabrycznych zabudowaniach Szóstego Dystryktu Artas Nui i od razu przekazali w jego ręce. Był to jeden z jego dawnych tworów, nieudanych i porzuconych, jak większość projektów powstałych zaraz po wojnie. Teraz miał szansę nadać mu nowe życie i uczynić z niego potężną broń, niezwykle przydatną w czasach, które miały niedługo nadejść. Oczywiście, szłoby mu znacznie lepiej, gdyby miał do dyspozycji swoją pracownię na Artas Nui. Jego kwatera w metropolii ledwo bez niego wytrzymywała - niedawno dostał komunikat mówiący o tym, jak dwójka Matoran - Matoran! - wtargnęła na teren fabryki. Natychmiast kazał wzmocnić ochronę dziesięć razy, lecz wątpił, by to coś dało. Ci Skakdi byli zbyt durni. Trudno było mu zarządzać fabryką, będąc z dala od miasta, jednak musiał jakoś to przeboleć. Obiecano mu ogromną sumę pieniędzy za pracę tutaj, poza tym Vrex nie śmiał odmówić wzięcia udziału w projekcie realizacji planu jego zleceniodawcy. To rekompensowało wszystkie niedogodności. No, prawie wszystkie. - Chyba mówiłam ci, co sądzę projektach niezwiązanych z naszym planem, Vrex - powiedziała Tanith, która właśnie wkroczyła do jego laboratorium. Oczywiście bez uprzedzenia. Była jedną z tych niedogodności, których Vrex nie mógł znieść bez względu na oferowane wynagrodzenie. - Wybacz, Tanith - odparł, starając się ukryć irytację. - Po prostu staram się jakoś zagospodarować swój czas, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy wszystko jest prawie gotowe. - Wolałabym jednak, żebyś skupiał się na tym, co najważniejsze - oznajmiła Toa Wody. - I żebyś zwracał się do mnie „''wasza wysokość''”. Nie zapominaj, kim jestem. Vrex przewrócił oczami. Na szczęście Tanith nie mogła tego zobaczyć, gdyż były skryte pod wizjerem. - Nie jesteś jeszcze cesarzową - powiedział. I nigdy nie będziesz, dodał w myślał, bo zabiję cię przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. - Jeszcze nie. - Tanith uniosła palec wskazujący. - Ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Powinieneś już zacząć się z tym oswajać. - Uśmiechnęła się wyniośle. - Ale mniejsza o to. Powiedziałeś, że wszystko jest prawie gotowe. Tuby zastoju również? Matoranin skinął głową. Nacisnął przycisk na konsolecie przy stole i ze ściany naprzeciwko wysunęła się podłużna tuba, teraz otwarta, z której odchodziły dziesiątki grubych, pozwijanych rur. Z jej pokrywy zwisały długie, cienkie przewody, zakończone nieprzyjemnie wyglądającymi igłami. - Wysłałem już ich projekt do naszej fabryki na Artidax - rzekł Vrex. - Zademonstrować ich działanie? Tanith przytaknęła, podekscytowana. Vrex pstryknął palcami i z obcznych drzwi wyłonili się Skakdi w pancerzach XONOX-u, trzymający za ramiona zlękniętego, szamoczącego się czerwonego Matoranina z Kanohi Ruru. Podeszli do zbiornika i umieścili w nim malca, podłączając zwisające przewody do jego głowy w akompaniamencie wrzasków bólu. Wreszcie odsunęli się od tuby, a ta zamknęła się i wypełniła zielonkawą cieczą. Matoranin jeszcze przez chwilę się szarpał, lecz potem opadł bezwładnie i zawisł w bezruchu. Tanith wpatrywała się w niego z zapartym tchem w piersi. - Substancja podtrzymuje jego czynności życiowe, podczas gdy jego wspomnienia są stopniowo wymazywane - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Oczywiście, można ustalić, które informacje zostaną zapomniane. Postanowiłem zachować dane o imieniu i wykonywanej pracy, w celu uniknięcia… chaosu organizacyjnego, kiedy już wszyscy się obudzą. Oczy Tanith zabłyszczały. - Czy możesz zmienić ich wspomnienia? - zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od zbiornika. - Zmienianie wspomnień to trudniejszy proces niż ich wymazywanie - odparł Matoranin. - Ale nie jest to niemożliwe. - Świetnie! - Tanith klasnęła w dłonie. - Spraw, aby po przebudzeniu wszyscy oddawali mi pokłony i śpiewali pieśni na moją cześć! Vrex westchnął niemal bezgłośnie. - Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Na twarzy Toa Wody znów pojawił się uśmiech. - Teraz przejdźmy do drugiej sprawy - odezwała się. - Drony są już gotowe? - Pierwszy oddział jest gotów do wymarszu - oznajmił mężczyzna. - Doskonale. Niech rozpoczną swoje działania. Teraz to Vrex się uśmiechnął. Sam nie mógł doczekać się, kiedy zobaczy swoje maszyny w akcji. - Cokolwiek rozkażesz, wasza wysokość - odrzekł. *** Szara Kanohi Hau uchyliła się przed pędzącą ku niej pięścią wojownika o wdzięcznym imieniu Krakkar, Steltianina klasy robotniczej. Zaraz po tym ciosie nadszedł kolejny, również chybiony. Vox odskoczył do tyłu i znalazł się parę bio od przeciwnika. Przyjął bojową postawę, skrzywił kark, wydając przy tym charakterystyczne chrupnięcie i spojrzał na oponenta. Ten już ku niemu zmierzał, stawiając mozolne kroki na wyłożonej piaskiem arenie. Walczyli już dobre paręnaście minut, a Steltianinowi jeszcze nie udało się porządnie zranić rywala. Powoli zaczął się męczyć. Oczywiście, Vox mógł go powalić w kilka minut, ale to byłoby zbyt nudne. Nie na tym polegała zabawa. Walczyli na niewielkiej arenie umiejscowionej w barze o nazwie „''Jednonogi Husi''”, będącej miejscową atrakcją tego lokalu. Dookoła areny stały tłumy widzów, co chwila pokrzykujący i wymachujący zaciśniętymi pięściami, by dopingować swoich faworytów. Również ci, którzy siedzieli przy stołach nieco dalej lub zajmujący miejsce przy ladzie barmana, spoglądali raz po raz z zaciekawieniem na walkę. Krakkar wyprowadził cios pięścią, nadbiegając ku Toa. Ten momentalnie uchylił się i przejechał między nogami Steltianina, po czym błyskawicznie podniósł się, samemu szykując się do uderzenia. Przeciwnik jednak w porę obrócił się, celując w twarz. Vox zablokował pięść, krzyżując ramiona przed maską, a wtedy Krakkar przywalił mu w splot słoneczny, odrzucając go w tył. Vox zachwiał się, jednak udało mu się zachować równowagę. Zaklął bezgłośnie, czując ból, teraz na szczęście już słabnący. Gdyby miał na sobie swoją zbroję, byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, podobnie jak z mocą żywiołu, ale z drugiej strony byłoby to strasznie nie fair dla biednego Steltianina. Wystarczy, że Vox przewyższał go tym, że używał mózgu. Czasami. Natomiast po Krakkarze wcale nie było tego widać. - Zmiażdżyć Toa! - wysapał osiłek sepleniąc i zaszarżował na Voxa. Toa Dźwięku postanowił już to zakończyć. Potrafił sobie poradzić i bez zbroi oraz żywiołu. Był szybki - głównie dzięki treningowi z Toa będącej w posiadaniu Maski Szybkości - a przez lata spędzone na tej arenie zdobył trochę krzepy. W ostatniej sekundzie zszedł z drogi nadciągającej masywnej łapie Steltianina, zanurkował pod jego ramię, wyłonił się za jego plecami i chwycił za rękę wojownika, odginając ją do tyłu. Krakkar ryknął z bólu, a wtedy Vox solidnym kopnięciem w plecy powalił go na ziemię. Zacisnął uchwyt na jego łydce i wykręcił nogę przeciwnika w nienaturalnej pozycji, podobnie jak ze ściskaną ręką. Krakkar zaczął walić z bólu wolną pięścią w ziemię. Kopnął Toa Dźwięku w plecy, próbując go z siebie zrzucić, a kiedy Vox rozluźnił nieco uścisk, wyrwał mu się i błyskawicznie wstał na równe nogi, po czym zaatakował chwiejącego się Toa, walczącego o utrzymanie równowagi. Vox nie zdążył się obronić i przyjął dwa uderzenia - jedno w ramię, choć Krakkar celował w głowę, drugie w brzuch, które zgięło wojownika w pół. Vox charknął, wypluwając nieco krwi. Steltianin uniósł ręce do góry, jednak Toa Dźwięku zdołał w porę uskoczyć i Krakkar wbił pięści w piasek, wznosząc tumany pyłu. Spojrzał gniewnie na Voxa. Ten zatrzymał się na krawędzi areny. Ciężko dysząc, Toa otarł kciukiem ściekającą mu z ust strugę krwi i pobiegł ku oponentowi. Z ogromną zręcznością uniknął ciosów osiłka i samemu uderzył go pięściami w twarz, waląc raz z lewej, raz z prawej strony, z lewej, z prawej, z lewej, z prawej… Poprawił kopnięciem, zaatakował jeszcze raz pięścią z lewej i z prawej, a na zakończenie uderzył czołem w twarz Krakkara. Odsunął się na parę bio i zerknął na przeciwnika. Steltianin stał chwiejnie na nogach z tępym spojrzeniem, po czym jęknął i padł na ziemię. Widzowie zaczęli bić brawa, a Vox uniósł ręce do góry w geście zwycięstwa. Kolejna wygrana walka. Nie liczył, która to już z kolei, ale satysfakcja za każdym razem była tak samo wielka. Sięgnął po ręcznik zawieszony na poręczy otaczającej arenę, uchylił swoją Kanohi do góry i otarł twarz z potu. Następnie chwycił swoją torbę, zostawioną przy krawędzi, zarzucił ją na ramię i wyszedł z areny, kierując się w stronę lady barmana. Jakaś skąpo odziana Vortixx puściła do niego oko, kiedy ją mijał. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale tylko na sekundę, od razu bowiem odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w kierunku baru. Minęło sześć lat, odkąd zabił Taive’a i porzucił Kodeks Toa. Niezbyt miło wspominał widok martwego ciała Toa Lodu spadającego w przepaść, ale od tamtego dnia czuł się… wolny. Zmienił się. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że żyje tak, jak chciałby żyć, nie martwiąc się ograniczającymi go zasadami. Oczywiście nie pozostawał obojętny na los miasta, jednak póki co starał się skupić na tym, co było dla niego najważniejsze - poszukiwaniu Zaldiara, Toa Ognia i jego starego przyjaciela, który opuścił ich ojczystą wyspę dawno temu i za którym Vox przybył właśnie do Artas Nui. Walcząc na arenie zarabiał na życie - i szło mu to całkiem nieźle - a przy okazji mógł zagłębić się w świat najgorszych szumowin i przestępców. A właśnie w takim miejscu najłatwiej zdobywało się wszelkie pożądane informacje. Szkoda tylko, że większość „informatorów”, z którymi do tej pory się spotkał, okazało się być zwykłymi oszustami, który pragnęli jedynie wyłudzić od niego jak największą ilość widgetów. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Przy ladzie siedział już umówiony z nim Xianin. Vox zajął miejsce miejsce obok niego i położył torbę na ziemi, przy swoim siedzeniu. - Toa Vox, tak? - zapytał Vortixx, uśmiechając się krzywo. - We własnej osobie - odparł mężczyzna, masując obolałe ramię. - Ty jesteś… - Enak, do usług. - Rozmówca ukłonił się lekko. - Kapitan statku transportowego z Xii oraz… - Nieważne. - Vox uciszył go gestem dłoni. - Przejdźmy do rzeczy. - Nastawił wybitą w czasie walki kość, wydając przy tym nieprzyjemny trzask. Skrzywił się, lecz zaraz potem grymas bólu zniknął z jego twarzy. - Twierdzisz, że widziałeś w ostatnim czasie Toa Zaldiara? Xianin skinął głową. - Zgadza się. - Gdzie dokładnie? - Och. - Oczy Enaka zabłysły. - Zdaje mi się, że ta informacja jest dość… poufna. Vox przewrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi Vortixx. Chciał oskubać go z pieniędzy, jak wszyscy. Toa miał nadzieję, że jego informacje są tego warte. - Drink wystarczy? - spytał. Po chwili namysłu, Enak przytaknął. Vox skinął barmanowi, a ten postawił przed nimi dwie puste szklanki, które zaraz potem wypełnił jaskrawozielonym płynem. Toa Dźwięku pociągnął łyk i skrzywił się, choć po tylu latach powinien już przywyknąć do smaku tutejszych napojów. Vortixx opróżnił szklankę do połowy i odezwał się: - Widziałem go we wschodnim porcie, jakieś dwa dni temu. Wsiadł na pokład statku przemysłowe razem z grupą uchodźców. Tego samego dnia statek odpłynął. - Dokąd? - To również jest poufne - odparł Xianin. - I drink już tu nie wystarczy. Toa westchnął bezgłośnie i schylił się, by wyciągnąć z torby sakiewkę z widgetami. Nagle błyskawicznie podniósł się, złapał Vortixx za rękę i przyszpilił go do lady, wykręcając mu kończynę w nienaturalny sposób. Wypuszczona przez mężczyznę buteleczka z szarawym proszkiem potoczyła się po blacie i zatrzymała paręnaście centymetrów dalej. - Próbowałeś mi tego dosypać do szklanki, tak? - warknął Vox, naciskając mocniej na Xianina. - Hnn… Tak… - odparł Enak przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Skąd ty… - Usłyszałem, jak wyciągasz ten proszek. Jestem Toa Dźwięku, zapomniałeś? Vortixx dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak ogromny błąd popełnił i zaklął siarczyście. - I pewnie wcale nie widziałeś Zaldiara, ani nie masz pojęcia kim on w ogóle jest? - mówił dalej Vox. - Arhhn… T-Tak… Toa zmrużył groźnie oczy. - I pewnie wcale nie nazywasz się Enak? - wycedził. - N-Nie… To akurat moje prawdziwe imię… Vox westchnął ciężko i puścił Xianina. Ten runął na ziemię i pomału podniósł się, łapiąc za zbolałą rękę. - Zejdź mi z oczu - oznajmił Toa lodowatym tonem, po czym usiadł przy barze i zaczął obracać mozolnie szklankę z niedokończonym napojem. Enak tylko rzucił pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo, po czym wyniósł się z baru, wciąż trzymając się za ramię. Vox opróżnił szklankę jednym haustem i zwrócił się do barmana, by ten dolał mu napoju. - Nie powinieneś tyle pić - powiedział barczysty Skakdi grubym głosem. - Za chwilę kolejna walka. Toa Dźwięku uniósł lekko brew. - Myślałem, że już koniec na dzisiaj. - Źle myślałeś - odparł barman, po czym wskazał głową tłumy siedzące wokół areny. - Ludzie chcą więcej. Nie mogę im odmówić. - Ech… - Vox westchnął i podniósł się z krzesła. Rozciągnął się, zarzucił torbę na ramię i powolnym, lecz zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzył w kierunku areny, by stoczyć jeszcze jeden pojedynek. Zastanawiał się, czy ten również będzie zwycięski. *** Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, a miasto tonęło w pomarańczowym świetle. Wysokie wieżowce rzucały podłużne cienie na opustoszałe boczne uliczki, którymi uciekał teraz pewien Le-Matoranin z Kanohi Kualsi na twarzy. Często uciekał - w końcu był złodziejem, to część jego pracy. Ale po raz pierwszy się bał. Spojrzał za siebie. Nie zobaczył ścigającego go nieznajomego - wysokiej postaci w metalicznym pancerzu, świdrującej go swoim krwistoczerwonym okiem - ale doskonale wiedział, że wciąż jest ścigany. Przez lata nauczył się wyczuwać, kiedy ktoś siedzi mu na ogonie. Obrócił głowę i uderzył z impetem w dwa słupy który niespodziewanie zjawiły się na jego drodze. Upadł na ziemię, otrząsnął się i spojrzał w górę. Słupy, w które uderzył, okazały się być w rzeczywistości nogami Toa Błyskawic, która teraz pochylała się nad nim, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Dokąd się tak spieszysz, mały? - spytała Toa Hikira, mrugając swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami. Matoranin podniósł się i wskazał palcem za siebie. - Coś mnie ściga… - wysapał i przeniósł wzrok na Toa Błyskawic. - Musisz to zatrzymać! Hikira spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. W oddali dostrzegła zbliżającą się w ich stronę tajemniczą sylwetkę. - Lepiej się gdzieś chowaj - rzuciła do Matoranina. - I nie, nie możesz podglądać. Malec skinął głową i pobiegł przed siebie. Hikira sięgnęła po zawieszony na plecach łuk, gotowa do działania. Po chwili stanął przed nią opancerzony robot, spoglądający na nią swoim pojedynczym, jarzącym się szkarłatnym światłem okiem. Jego opływowa zbroja nadawała mu futurystycznego wyglądu, a rolę prawego przedramienia pełniło działo z podłużną lufą, z zamontowanym tuż nad nim miotaczem Rhotuka. Maszyna tkwiła w bezruchu, wbijając w Toa swoje martwe spojrzenie. - Nie wiedziałam, że będziemy mieli gości. - Hikira uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. W tej samej chwili robot wystawił działo przed siebie, a wylot lufy zaczął mienić się czerwonym światłem, gotów do wystrzału. Toa westchnęła. Używając swojej Maski Szybkości, w mgnieniu oka znalazła się za plecami maszyny, celując do niej z łuku. - Akuku - powiedziała. Dron odwrócił się i w tym samym momencie trafiła go naelektryzowana strzała. Elektryczne wiązki zaczęły tańczyć na ciele robota, porażając go. Maszyna zachwiała się, lecz sekundę później powróciła do wyprostowanej pozycji, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało. Uniosła swoje działo i wystrzeliła czerwony promień, który pomknął prosto na Toa Błyskawic. Dziewczyna uchyliła się przed strzałem i znalazła po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Hm. - Hikira zmrużyła oczy. - Jeśli jedna strzała na ciebie nie działa, może powinnam spróbować dwóch… trzech… pięciu… siedmiu… dziesięciu! - krzyknęła i znanym jedynie sobie sposobem nałożyła dziesięć strzał na cięciwę, po czym wypuściła je. Wszystkie równocześnie trafiły w oponenta, uwalniając paraliżujące wiązki. Taki grad pocisków powaliłby każdego, nawet najtwardszego przeciwnika, na robocie jednak wydawało się nie robić żadnego wrażenia. Toa zacisnęła pięści. - Dobrze więc. - Rozłączyła swój łuk na dwa ostrza. - Załatwmy to w inny sposób. Zaszarżowała na drona, biegnąc równie szybko jak wypuszczone przez nią wcześniej strzały. Używając swojej Kanohi, zadawała dziesiątki ciosów w sekundę, każdy z innej strony, biegając dookoła maszyny, niczym w dzikim tańcu. Wreszcie znalazła się przed nim, a jej pięść poszybowała ku głowie robota. Hikira roześmiała się i pstryknęła go w oszklone oko, po czym wygięła się do tyłu, zupełnie jakby nosiła Kanohi Calix i wyskoczyła w powietrze, zrobiła obrót i wylądowała gładko na ziemi parę bio dalej. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała z uśmiechem na przeciwnika, spodziewając się, że zaraz ujrzy go rozpadającego się na kawałki. To jednak nie nastąpiło - zamiast tego dron wystrzelił kolejny pocisk w kierunku Toa. Zaskoczona Hikira zdążyła jedynie skrzyżować ostrza przed twarzą, a siła uderzenia odrzuciła ją w tył. Toa znalazła się na niewielkim dziedzińcu, przeturlała po kamiennych płytach i wstała na równe nogi. Zerknęła na grupkę zaskoczonych mieszkańców i rzuciła do nich: - Do środka, już! W tym samym momencie naskoczył ku niej mechaniczny oponent, z którego lewego przedramienia wysunęło się zakrzywione ostrze. Bronie obu walczących zetknęły się, wydając metaliczny szczęk. Hikira zaczęła odchylać się do tyłu, uginając się pod naporem maszyny. Dron uderzył jeszcze kilka razy, za każdym z ogromną siłą, po czym wykonał obrót, kopnął Toa Błyskawic w twarz i odrzucił w powietrze strzałem z miotacza. Hikira wypuściła ostrza i uderzywszy o ścianę budynku za jej plecami, z hukiem runęła na ziemię. Sekundę później stała już na nogach, cała poobijana, lecz wciąż pełna energii. - Zaczynasz mi działać na nerwy. - W jej oczach pojawiły się iskrzące błyskawice. Dziewczyna utworzyła w dłoniach kuliste pioruny i zaczęła ciskać nimi w oponenta. Elektryczne kule uderzały o jego ciało, uwalniając przy tym ostry blask. Hikira posłała ich dziesiątki, setki, tysiące… Wreszcie zbliżyła dłonie i wystrzeliła z nich ciągły strumień energii elektrycznej. Rozbłysło jeszcze jaśniejsze światło niż przedtem, na moment oślepiając Toa Błyskawic, a kiedy pobladło… …oczom Hikiry ukazał się wciąż trzymający się na nogach dron. Ze szpar w jego pancerzu sypały iskry oraz ulatywał dym, lecz robot nadal był sprawny, co więcej - szykował się do kolejnego strzału. Toa napięła wszystkie mięśnie i rzuciła: - Teraz czas na grande finale! - Uniosła ramiona do góry, a z jej dłoni uwolniły się elektryczne wiązki, które zaczęły zataczać w powietrzu koła. Po chwili nad głową Toa Błyskawic zawisła olbrzymia, świecąca kula energii, większa co najmniej dwa razy od jej stwórczyni. Hikira wydawała z siebie gniewny okrzyk, wzbiła się w powietrze i cisnęła kulą w drona, tworząc w ziemi krater i wznosząc ogromne ilości pyłu. Kiedy ten opadł, Toa ujrzała pod sobą porażone ciało robota, powyginane w nienaturalnej (a przynajmniej dla żywej istoty) pozie. Dron po raz ostatni uniósł głowę, lecz sekundę później ta opadła na ziemię, a światło w jej oku zgasło. Hikira wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę w pokonaną maszynę, dysząc ciężko, po czym z uśmiechem powiedziała do siebie: - Świetnie, znów musiałam zepsuć coś drogiego. Nagle usłyszała odgłosy czyichś ciężkich kroków, podniosła głowę i przy krawędzi krateru dostrzegła dwie kolejne postaci dronów. Maszyny od razu wycelowały w nią swoje działa, a te zaczęły jarzyć się czerwonym światłem. Hikira zaklęła bezgłośnie i przyjęła bojową postawę. Spróbowała namierzyć wzrokiem swoje ostrza, lecz te gdzieś przepadły. Toa Błyskawic spojrzała na przeciwników, w myślach zastanawiając się, czy po zużyciu tak ogromnej ilości mocy żywiołu będzie jeszcze w stanie stawić im czoła. Wtem, niespodziewanie otoczyły ich wodne fale, które w mgnieniu oka przeistoczyły się w dwie ogromne ręce, powstałe z falującej cieczy. Przejrzyste dłonie chwyciły dwójkę dronów i zaczęły miażdżyć je w swym uścisku. Hikira obserwowała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak pancerze maszyn zostają powoli wgniatanie, a ich stalowe szkielety, przykryte licznymi przekładniami i wspornikami, miażdżone z trzaskiem. Po paru chwilach roboty rozpadły się na kawałki i runęły na ziemię, kiedy wodne ręce na powrót zatopiły się w wirujących dookoła krateru falach, a te po kilku sekundach zdematerializowały się. Toa Błyskawic stała przez moment w miejscu, próbując uświadomić sobie, co się właściwie stało. Po chwili dostrzegła jakąś postać, kobietę, stojącą na dachu pobliskiego budynku. Tuż przed nią wyrósł słup wody, który z gracją przeniósł ją na ziemię. Postać zatrzymała się przy krawędzi krateru i zerknęła na Toa w dole. Hikira przyjrzała jej się i uśmiechnęła, widząc znajomą maskę. - Mala? - zapytała. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Nadchodzący sztorm mnie tu sprowadził - odrzekła Toa Wody. W jej głosie słychać było niezachwiany spokój, obecny również w jej zielonych oczach. - Czarne chmury zawisły nad miastem. Hikira spojrzała w górę. Rzeczywiście, na niebie zaczęły gromadzić się ciemne kłęby, najwyraźniej zanosiło się na deszcz. Zerknęła na Toa Wody. - Och, uwielbiam te twoje zagadki! - Klasnęła w dłonie. - Nie wiesz, co to za jedni? - Wskazała głową szczątki mechanicznych wojowników. - Drony - oznajmiła Mala. - Żołnierze śmierci. Pozbawieni duszy, nie lękają się bólu i nie wahają zabijać. - Wbiła wzrok w jakiś odległy punkt. - Wkrótce przybędzie ich tu więcej. Hikira zamrugała. - To chyba nie problem? Z tą twoją wodną sztuczką damy im radę! - Uderzyła zaciśniętą pięścią w otwartą dłoń. Mala pokręciła głową. - Wojownik powinien znać swoje szanse w starciu z każdym przeciwnikiem. - Spojrzała na Toa Błyskawic. - Jeśli staniemy same do walki przeciwko niezliczonej armii, nasze szanse na zwycięstwo będą równe zero. Hikira wydęła usta i oparła prawą dłoń na biodrze. - Więc co chcesz zrobić? - Musimy zebrać drużynę - odparła Toa Wody - i wspólnie uderzyć w źródło ciemności. Tylko wtedy damy radę unicestwić wroga. Hikira uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Brzmi jak plan - skwitowała. - Chodź ze mną. - Mala wyciągnęła ku niej rękę. - Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Rozdział 3 Piorun przeszył ciemne niebo, a jego blask odbił się w miliardach maleńkich kropelek deszczu spadających na ziemię. - Wiedziałem, że będzie padać… - mruknął Rebis. On i Ragan zmierzali teraz jedną z miejskich ulic do miejsca, w którym Onu-Matoranin mógł zdobyć materiały potrzebne mu do odbudowy kuźni, zrujnowanej podczas porannego wtargnięcia Skakdi. Rzemieślnik postanowił zabrać ze sobą swojego przyjaciela w ramach jego „odpokutowania”, gdyż, jak twierdził Ragan, to głównie przez niego kuźnia została zdemolowana. Nie, żeby nie miał racji. Choć Rebis nigdy by mu tego nie przyznał. Właściwie cała ta wyprawa nie byłaby taka zła, gdyby nie fakt, że musieli się udać aż do przybrzeżnej części miasta. To potworny kawał drogi. Większość mieszkańców skryła się w domach (lub w tym, co służyło jako ich domy), uciekając przed deszczem. Ta-Matoranin nie ukrywał, że sam chętnie by tak zrobił, Ragan jednak był zbyt uparty. - Nie marudź - odparł. - Nie pada aż tak mocno. No i nie musiałbyś tu być, gdybyś nie ściągnął tych kafarów do mojej pracowni. - Będziesz mi to wypominał całe życie? - obruszył się Rebis. - Poza tym, nie możesz sobie sam wykuć tych wszystkich zniszczonych rzeczy? - Co mam sobie wykuć? Ścianę? - Mógłbyś spróbować. Onu-Matoranin przewrócił oczami. Spojrzał na niebo, nieustannie zsyłające na ziemię krople deszczu. Ulewa się nasilała. Może faktycznie warto by się gdzieś schować, przeszło Raganowi przez myśl. - Może faktycznie warto by się gdzieś schować - powiedział na głos. Rebis wyszczerzył się. - Znam dobrą gospodę nieopodal - odparł. - Możemy się tam ukryć przed deszczem. I przy okazji trochę ogrzać. Zaczyna się robić zimno. - Gospodę? - Ragan uniósł brew. - Niech zgadnę, właścicielem jest barczysty Skakdi? - Tak. Ale to dobry Skakdi. Jest moim starym przyjacielem, więc nie zrobi nam krzywdy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - Ty i Skakdi? Przyjaciółmi? Nie sądziłem, że to w ogóle możliwe… - Z tym jednym jakoś mi się udało. Onu-Matoranin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Dobra, gdzie jest ta gospoda? Długo będziemy tam iść? - zapytał. - Jeśli pobiegniemy, nie. Dotrzemy tam w jakieś pięć minut. - Zatem prowadź. Rebis ruszył przodem, a Ragan podążył za nim, osłaniając dłońmi głowę przed ulewą. Po chwili dotarły do nich jakieś dziwne odgłosy, uznali to jednak za winę deszczu uderzającego w metalowe poszycia dachów pobliskich budynków oraz szumu szalejących fal - byli w końcu blisko nabrzeża. Kiedy wyszli na główną ulicę, zamarli. Po chwili Rebis złapał towarzysza za ramię i obaj skryli się w jakiejś bocznej odnodze. Wychylili lekko głowy i z niepokojem obserwowali grupę tajemniczych żołnierzy w metalicznych pancerzach, toczących z bój z barczystym Toa odzianym w pomarańczową zbroję. Mężczyzna nosił na twarzy Kanohi Kiril, a w rękach trzymał przypominające szczypce ostrza, emanujące jasnym blaskiem. Z daleka wyglądało to, jakby wymachiwał w powietrzu świetlnymi kulami. Najwyraźniej mogły one wyrządzić krzywdę napastnikom, ci bowiem trzymali się w bezpiecznej odległości kilku bio od Toa - nie przeszkadzało im to jednak w posyłaniu w jego kierunku śmiercionośnych laserów, które wojownik zręcznie blokował swoim orężem. Matoranie przyjrzeli się postaciom atakującym Toa. Z jakiegoś powodu, wydały się im one dziwnie znajome. - Hej, Ragan… - zaczął Rebis, nie odrywając wzroku od walczących. - Czy to nie te same blaszaki, które widzieliśmy w fabryce? Onu-Matoranin zmrużył oczy. - To na pewno te same blaszaki - odparł. Nie mógł się mylić. Jako Archiwista miał dobrą pamięć. - Musimy… - Chciał powiedzieć „Musimy stąd uciekać”, jednak przyjaciel mu przerwał: - Musimy pomóc temu Toa! - Już chciał wyskoczyć na ulicę, kiedy za ramię złapała go ręka towarzysza. - Oszalałeś?! Ledwo co uszliśmy z życiem z tamtej fabryki! Niczego cię to nie nauczyło? - Nie mogę tak po prostu patrzeć, jak jeden Toa walczy z całą grupą! - Daj spokój. To Toa. Na pewno sobie poradzi - rzekł Ragan, lecz w tym samym momencie pomarańczowy wojownik oberwał laserem w ramię i jęknął z bólu. Rebis spojrzał wymownie na towarzysza. - Wolisz, żeby zginął? - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale jesteśmy tylko Matoranami, nic nie możemy zrobić! Sami tylko się narazimy i dołożymy kłopotu temu Toa. Rebis nie wydawał się być tym przekonany. - Na pewno da się coś zrobić! Ragan zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. - Czy choć raz możesz przestać próbować pakować się w jakieś kłopoty?! - Wolę pakować się w kłopoty niż spędzać całe dnie w domu, jak ty! - odgryzł się Ta-Matoranin. Jego towarzysz zapowietrzył się. - Robię tak, ponieważ moje życie coś dla mnie znaczy! - Więc twierdzisz że moje nic dla mnie nie znaczy?! - Gdyby tak było, nie próbowałbyś teraz wtrącać się w walkę! Sprzeczając się, nie zauważyli czającej się za ich plecami postaci drona. W ostatniej chwili odwrócili się, tylko po to, by ujrzeć wycelowane w ich stronę działo, jarzące się czerwonym światłem. Osłonili głowy rękoma, gotowi na najgorsze. Nagle jakiś pędzący kształt uderzył w mechanicznego żołnierza, złapał Matoran i przeniósł ich w bezpieczne miejsce po drugiej stronie ulicy, paręnaście bio dalej. Rebis i Ragan unieśli głowy, a wtedy ich oczom ukazał się Kernor, Toa Dźwięku ze srebrną Kakamą na twarzy. - Zostańcie tu - rzucił szorstkim głosem, po czym pomknął w kierunku pomarańczowego Toa. Stanął plecami do wojownika i przyjął bojową postawę, dobywając swoich broni - szerokich, zakrzywionych ostrzy na krótkich drzewcach - kiedy drony ich otoczyły. Było ich może z tuzin. - Jakieś pomysły, Kernor? - rzucił Toa w Kiril. - Możemy spróbować naszego starego sposobu. Tornado i wystrzał. Pomarańczowy uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Zaczynaj - powiedział. Toa Dźwięku uaktywnił swoją Kanohi i zaczął biegać dookoła towarzysza, tworząc niewyraźną, szarawą smugę. Wystawił broń na boki i uderzył z zawrotną prędkością każdego z przeciwników, po czym wzbił się w powietrze i nadlatując ku jednemu z dronów, posłał w niego falę dźwiękową, odrzucając go. - Auerieus! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięku. W tym samym momencie maszyna oberwała kulą plazmy, wystrzeloną przez drugiego Toa. Gorąca substancja wypaliła dziurę w pancerzu robota, a ten zaczął chwiać się na nogach, sypiąc iskrami. Kernor momentalnie znalazł się z powrotem przy Auerieusie, sekundę przed tym, jak maszyny wystrzeliły w nich kolejne lasery. Toa zręcznie blokowali pociski. - Dobra robota - odezwał się Toa Plazmy. Kernor jedynie chłodno się uśmiechnął. Nagle czerwony promień trafił go w lewe ramię i odrzucił do tyłu. Toa Dźwięku runął na ziemię, wypuszczając z dłoni swoją broń. Nim zdołał się podnieść, jeden z dronów doskoczył do niego, przycisnął stopą do podłoża i wycelował w jego Kanohi. W tej samej chwili Auerieus rzucił się na robota, chwytając go swoimi masywnymi ramionami. Obaj zaczęli się turlać po ziemi, dopóki Toa nie zrzucił z siebie przeciwnika kopnięciem. Dron wylądował gładko na ziemi kilka bio dalej, a wtedy Auerieus zaszarżował na niego, zamachując się Plazmowymi Szczypcami. Wtem z przedramienia maszyny wysunęło się błyszczące ostrze, które szybkim ruchem wytrąciło bronie z rąk Toa. Dron zamachnął się ponownie, celując w maskę, lecz na drodze jego oręża stanęły skrzyżowane ręce oponenta, okute grubym pancerzem. Po chwili Auerieus odepchnął drona i wystrzelił ku niemu kolejną kulę plazmy. Robot uchylił się przed nadlatującą substancją, dopadł do Toa i silnym kopnięciem posłał go pod ścianę jednego z budynków. Kernor rozpędził się i zaszarżował na robota, wbiegł po nim i uderzył stopą w głowę, powalając go na ziemię. Zaraz potem ruszył na kolejnego. Uchylił głowę przed świstającym ostrzem, które przecięło powietrze, po czym zadał cios z dołu, ponownie trafiając w głowę. Wtem oberwał w ramię laserem, wystrzelonym przez nadbiegającego drona. Maszyna wysunęła swoje ostrze i zrobiła zamach. Kernor jednak zręcznie unikał cięć, jakby widział ruchy przeciwnika w zwolnionym tempie. Robot mimo wszystko był szybszy, niż mu się wydawało. Momentalnie przeciął pancerz na zranionym ramieniu Toa, a kiedy ten syknął z bólu, złapał go za maskę, uniósł do góry i z ogromną siłą cisnął nim o ścianę jednej z pobliskich budowli, w to samo miejsce, w którym znajdował się Auerieus. Przed wojownikami, przypartymi do ściany, stanął oddział dronów, wciąż trzymających się w jednym kawałku. Toa spojrzeli po sobie. Ich sytuacja ani trochę się nie poprawiła. Rebis spoglądał na całe zajście z przejęciem. - Nie mogę ich tak zostawić! - powiedział. Zerknął na Ragana. - Musimy im pomóc! Onu-Matoranin rozglądał się nerwowo na boki, nie wiedząc, co robić. - Nie mamy szans z tymi robotami! - odparł po chwili. - Ci dwaj Toa ledwo dają sobie z nimi radę! Mogą nawet przegrać! - Bez nas na pewno. Chodź. - Rebis odwrócił się w kierunku dronów i wypiął dumnie pierś. - Pokażmy im, że nie musisz być Toa, aby być bohaterem! - rzucił, po czym ruszył z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach w stronę maszyn. Ragan wpatrywał się przez chwilę w niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, po czym przyłożył dłoń do czoła i pobiegł za nim, by przypadkiem nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Drony odwróciły się, słysząc hałas i zobaczyły nadciągającego ku nim Ta-Matoranina z dwoma sztyletami w dłoniach, oraz Onu-Matoranina, biegnącego zaraz za nim. Rozległo się kilka odgłosów strzałów oraz szczęku ostrzy i Matoranie znaleźli się przy ścianie, tuż obok Auerieusa i Kernora. - Mogło być gorzej. - Rebis uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Toa Dźwięku, który posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. Drony wycelowały w nich swoje działa. - '' Jest'' gorzej - mruknął Ragan. W dodatku wciąż nie przestało padać. - Hej, wy! - W oddali rozległ się kobiecy głos. Drony obróciły się. Matoranie dostrzegli, jak na drugim końcu ulicy pojawiają się dwie Toa. Kernor nie zamierzał marnować szansy. Uwolnił falę dźwiękową i odrzucił maszyny na parę bio w tył. Dobył swoich broni i ruszył do walki, podobnie jak Auerieus. Wtem między drony wbiegł jakiś niewyraźny, poruszający się z ogromną prędkością kształt. Odrzucił jednego z nich i powalił na ziemię. - Przykro mi z powodu twoich kolegów - powiedziała Hikira, uśmiechając się. Po chwili zatopiła swoje ostrze w czerwonym oku robota, a jego szamocące się ciało bezwładnie opadło. - Ale z twojego nie. Mala wykonywała płynne ruchy rękoma, wystrzeliwując w przeciwników strumienie wody. - Zgromadźcie ich w jednym miejscu - nakazała pozostałym Toa. Kernor, Auerieus i Hikira natychmiast się jej posłuchali i zaczęli zapędzać drony na środek ulicy. Zajęci walką, nie zauważyli, jak do Ragana i Rebisa zbliża się jeden z mechanicznych wojowników. Dron zamachnął się ostrzem, lecz mniejsi od niego Matoranie z łatwością uniknęli cięcia. Ragan przełamał swoje lęki i uderzył Łamaczami w nogę maszyny, a po chwili to samo uczynił Rebis, atakując sztyletami. Robot zachwiał się. Onu-Matoranin spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Razem? - Razem. Wspólnie podskoczyli i uderzyli drona w klatkę piersiową, odpychając go. Wtem przed robotem pojawił się Kernor i zadał cios, odrzucając oponenta do pozostałych dronów. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Malę. Ta uniosła lekko i spokojnie otwartą dłoń, a wtedy spadające krople deszczu skierowały się prosto na drony i zaczęły wokół nich wirować, tworząc coraz większą wodną barierę. Maszyny zaczęły strzelać laserami, lecz żywiołowa zapora nie przepuściła każdego z nich. Szalejący wir pomału zwężał się, aż wreszcie pochłonął żołnierzy w swoich objęciach. Toa uniosła swą dłoń wyżej, wznosząc uwięzione w wirującej wodzie drony ponad budynki. Wreszcie, z niezmąconym spokojem na twarzy, zacisnęła pięść. Rozległ się ogromny trzask i po paru sekundach iskrzące szczątki robotów spadły na ziemię, w akompaniamencie deszczowych kropel. Wojownicy podeszli do Toa Wody. - Mala - rzekł Auerieus i uśmiechnął się ciepło - dobrze znów cię widzieć. - Miło jest ujrzeć znajome twarze po latach rozłąki - odparła Toa, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Wiesz, co to za maszyny? - odezwał się Kernor, wskazując kciukiem na pozostałości po ich przeciwnikach. Mala już otwierała usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz ubiegła ją Hikira: - Drony, „żołnierze śmierci”. - Nakreśliła palcami w powietrzu cudzysłów. - Nie mają emocji, więc niczego się nie boją, bla bla bla. Całkiem wytrzymali, ale nie niezniszczalni. Na szczęście. - Mhm. - Toa Dźwięku skinął głową. - Wiecie, kto ich nasłał? Toa Wody pokręciła przecąco głową. - Ten sekret wciąż pozostaje do odkrycia - odparła. - Musimy… - Są z XONOX-u - powiedział ktoś. Wszyscy Toa przenieśli wzrok na Rebisa, który wypowiedział te słowa. - To XONOX ich zbudował - powtórzył Ta-Matoranin. - Skąd to niby wiesz? - spytał Kernor. Rebis mógłby przysiąc, że w jego głosie usłyszał nutę pogardy. - Widzieliśmy to na własne oczy - wtrącił się Ragan. - Wślizgnęliśmy się do fabryki i znaleźliśmy halę, w której były produkowane. Kernor omal nie parsknął. - Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Nie ma mowy, żeby dwójka Matoran weszła na teren strzeżonej… - urwał, kiedy Mala położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Nie lekceważmy mniejszych od nas tylko dlatego, że patrzą na nas z dołu - rzekła. - W ich sercach może kryć się większa odwaga niż u niejednego tytana. - Uklękła przy Matoranach i zwróciła się do nich: - Czy ci, których stworzenia byliście świadkami są tymi samymi, z którymi stoczyliśmy bój? Rebis i Ragan pokiwali głowami. - Tak. To ci sami - odparł Ragan. - Z pewnością. Mala skinęła głową w podzięce i wyprostowała się. Spojrzała poważnym wzrokiem na pozostałych. - Dzięki naszym małym przyjaciołom poznaliśmy, kto tchnął życie w naszych przeciwników - powiedziała. - Musimy obmyślić plan, aby udaremnić ich kolejne ataki. - Lepiej nie tu - odezwał się Auerieus. - Vrex patrzy. - Wskazał na wpatrującą w nich pustym wzrokiem kamerę, tkwiącą na ścianie pobliskiej budowli. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w jej kierunku i posłali zawistne spojrzenie. Nawet w oczach Mali na ułamek sekundy dało się dostrzec urazę. - Musimy znaleźć miejsce z dala od oczu wroga - oznajmiła Toa Wody. - Ja znam jedno - odezwał się Rebis. - Gospoda mojego przyjaciela, parę przecznic stąd. Będziemy tam bezpieczni. Mala ponownie się uśmiechnęła. - Będziemy mieli dozgonny dług u twojego przyjaciela - rzekła. - Prowadź nas. Grupa opuściła miejsce niedawnej walki, kierując się w stronę gospody wspomnianej przez Ta-Matoranina. Nim odeszli, Hikira odwróciła się w stronę obserwującej ich kamery, puściła do niej oko i posłała strzałę prosto w jej obiektyw. *** Drzwi do karczmy „''Pod szczypcami Ussala''” otworzyły się, lekko skrzypiąc. Zza lady od razu wyszedł przysadzisty Skakdi w czerwonym pancerzu z dwoma rogami na głowie i podszedł do przybyszów, rozkładając ramiona. - Rebis, przyjacielu! Kopę lat! - Uśmiechnął się. - Co cię tu sprowadza? O, widzę, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Ragana! - dodał, spoglądając na Onu-Matoranina. - I… czwórkę Toa? Wojownicy wymienili spojrzenia. Ta-Matoranin odparł: - Też miło cię widzieć, Khrussk. Posłuchaj, potrzebujemy dyskretnego miejsca, żeby się naradzić w spokoju. Znalazłbyś coś? Zakazianin powiódł wzrokiem po gospodzie. Przy większości stołów siedziały grupy mieszkańców, którzy wpadli do środka, by skryć się przed deszczem. - Niestety, wszystkie miejsca są zajęte… - Khrussk podrapał się po głowie. - Ale mam na tyłach wolny magazyn. Mogę wam go oddać na parę godzin. - Mamy spiskować w starym magazynie? - parsknął Kernor. - Proszę was… - To całkiem przyjemne miejsce - odparł Skakdi. - Moja przyjaciółka mieszkała w nim przez pewien czas, kiedy ukrywała się przed swoim byłym partnerem, hehe. Khrussk zaprowadził ich do niewielkiej hali znajdującej się przy gospodzie, stojącej nieopodal wybrzeża. Wnętrze nie przypominało typowego magazynu - co prawda wciąż znajdowało się w nim parę pustych skrzyń, lecz było w nim sporo wolnej przestrzeni do zagospodarowania. Ponadto, co szybko zauważyli Toa, było ogrzewane. Idealne miejsce na tymczasową kryjówkę. - Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale muszę zająć się pozostałymi gośćmi - przeprosił Skakdi i opuścił pomieszczenie, pozostawiając przybyszów samych. Hikira zaczęła rozglądać się po hali. Po chwili dostrzegła parę bio dalej stojącą samotnie na jednej ze skrzyń zardzewiałą puszkę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i posłała ku niej strzałę z łuku. Puszka spadła na ziemię, nie wydając przy tym żadnego odgłosu. Toa Błyskawic zamrugała. - Nie musiałeś otaczać nas dźwiękową barierą, Kernor - zwróciła się do mężczyzny. - Ponoć mamy być tu bezpieczni. - Nikomu nie powinno się w pełni ufać - odrzekł wojownik, opierając się o filar. - Podsłuchy mogą być wszędzie. Hikira tylko przewróciła oczami. Toa Dźwięku był aż nadto podejrzliwy. Po chwili Auerieus odezwał się: - I co teraz? Mala stanęła pomiędzy zebranymi i przemówiła: - Poznaliśmy, kto jest odpowiedzialny za zesłanie wrogich żołnierzy. Wkrótce przybędzie ich więcej. Musimy wspólnie zaatakować u źródła, nim będzie za późno. - Szturm na kwaterę główną XONOX-u? - Hikira złączyła dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Brzmi jak niezła zabawa. - Jest nas tylko czworo - wtrącił się Auerieus. - Czy damy radę dostać się do środka? - Ci dwaj dali - mruknął Kernor, wskazując na Ragana i Rebisa. - Tak… I ledwo uszliśmy z życiem. - Onu-Matoranin spuścił wzrok. Mala spojrzała na Toa Dźwięku. - Vrex popełnił błąd, dzięki czemu wiemy, że to on pociąga za sznurki. W pewnym stopniu winniśmy być mu za to wdzięczni - powiedziała. - Ale nie. Czworo to za mało. Ochrona kryjówki wroga z pewnością została wzmocniona. Ponadto, nie możemy zostawić miasta bez obrońców. - Powiodła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych. - Na wyspie są jeszcze inni Toa - zauważył Auerieus. - Lecz nie są świadomi zagrożenia - odparła Toa Wody. - Musimy zebrać ich jak najwięcej się da i wspólnie stworzyć dalszy plan działania. - Pozostali wojownicy pokiwali lekko głowami, zgadzając się. - Czy któreś z was zna kogoś, kto mógłby do nas dołączyć? - Ja… - odezwał się Ragan. Toa spojrzeli na niego. - Toa Arctica. Auerieus przeniósł wzrok na Malę. - Znam ją - powiedział. - Ale wątpię, czy zechce wziąć w tym udział. Po wojnie… niezbyt kwapi się do pomocy. - Nieprawda - odrzekł Matoranin. - Uratowała nas dzisiejszego ranka, kiedy uciekaliśmy z fabryki. Na pewno się przyłączy! Toa Wody skinęła głową. - Dobrze więc. Auerieusie - zwróciła się do Toa Plazmy - wiesz, gdzie można ją znaleźć? - Szósty Dystrykt - odparł mężczyzna. - Od lat cały czas tam przesiaduje. - Zatem udaj się tam i sprowadź ją najszybciej jak to możliwe. - Hej, też chcę iść! - żachnął się Onu-Matoranin. - Ej, przyhamuj, mały - uspokoił go Auerieus. - Szósty Dystrykt to niezbyt przyjemne miejsce dla Matoran. - To nie ma znaczenia. Idę z tobą. - Jeśli on idzie, to ja też - wtrącił się Rebis. Obaj Matoranie spojrzeli na Malę. Spodziewali się, że zacznie protestować, lecz Toa Wody jedynie się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała do wojownika w Kiril: - Udacie się we trójkę. Miej oko na Matoran. Auerieus otworzył usta, lecz po chwili je zamknął. Wiedział, że nie powinien kłócić się z Malą. Zawsze starał się respektować decyzje podejmowane przez bardziej doświadczonych od niego Toa. Skinął jedynie głową i wraz z Matoranami opuścił kryjówkę. Mala przeniosła wzrok na Toa Dźwięku, wciąż opierającego się o filar ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma. - Kernor? - Słyszałem, że niedawno paru Toa osiedliło się w Czwartym Dystrykcie - powiedział mężczyzna. - Mogę spróbować z nimi pogadać. - Dobrze. Zrób to - odparła i po chwili Kernor również opuścił halę. W pomieszczeniu zostały jedynie Mala i Hikira. Nim Toa Wody zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, wojowniczka w Kakamie odezwała się: - Tak, znam kogoś, kto może nam pomóc. Możesz udać się ze mną, jeśli chcesz. - Zerknęła na niewielkie okienko znajdujące się pod sufitem. - Przestało padać. - Zgoda. Po chwili dwie Toa zmierzyły w stronę wyjścia i również opuściły kryjówkę, udając się na poszukiwanie członków drużyny. *** Vrex akurat pochylał się nad stołem, na którym znajdowała się holograficzna mapa - jeden ze stworzonych przez niego wynalazków, który udało mu się przemycić do pałacu - kiedy do jego podziemnej sali wkroczyła Tanith, z tym swoim tak bardzo znienawidzonym przez mężczyznę wyniosłym uśmiechem. - Jak sytuacja? - zapytała. - Pierwszy oddział dronów dotarł do miasta i został pokonany przez Toa - oznajmił Matoranin w zbroi, nie odrywając wzroku od stołu. Na mapie pojawiły się czerwone znaki, ukazujące ruchy mechanicznych żołnierzy. Tanith stanęła obok Vrexa i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Tak, jak zaplanowałem. Toa Wody uniosła lekko brew. - Chciałeś, żeby drony poległy? - To były prototypowe jednostki - odparł mężczyzna. - Miały tylko zbierać informacje o stylu walki i możliwościach Toa, bym mógł potem zaimplementować je nowym dronom. Tak, aby były skuteczne w jak najwyższym stopniu. Tanith dotknęła dłonią podbródka. - Kiedy nowe oddziały będą gotowe do działania? Vrex na chwilę zamyślił się, po czym powiedział: - Niedługo. W przeciągu dwóch dni powinny móc wyruszyć, jeśli proces przyswajania nowych danych przebiegnie bez zakłóceń. - Świetnie. - Toa oparła ręce o blat stołu i zaczęła wpatrywać się w holograficzną mapę. Po chwili dostrzegła coś, co ją zaintrygowało. Spojrzała na Vrexa. - Drony zaatakowały z wybrzeża? Matoranin miał ochotę ciężko westchnąć. Powstrzymał się jednak w porę i odrzekł: - Zgadza się. - Dlaczego nie wyprowadziłeś ich ze środka wyspy? Bezpośrednio z twojej kwatery? Głupia, mruknął w myślach Vrex. Ona zapewne właśnie tak by zrobiła. - Nie masz pojęcia, ile kosztuje skonstruowanie jednego takiego żołnierza - powiedział. - Miliony, dziesiątki milionów. Gdyby inne wyspy dowiedziały się, że buduję armię, mającą zająć cały Wszechświat, natychmiast zerwałyby ze mną współpracę. Bez ich finansowego wsparcia, moja korporacja by zbankrutowała, a twój plan ległby w gruzach. Nasyłając drony od strony nabrzeża i pozorując tym samym inwazję, łatwiej będzie nam - jako atakowanej wyspie - otrzymać pieniężne wsparcie - umilkł na chwilę i posłał Tanith znaczące spojrzenie przez wizjer. - Dzięki któremu wzmocnimy nasze legiony. Toa Wody zamyśliła się. Vrex miał rację. Takie rozwiązanie z pewnością było bardziej korzystne, niż wypuszczenie dronów z siedziby XONOX-u, zdradzając tym samym kto je wyprodukował. Wciąż jednak nie rozumiała jednego. - Jak udało ci się niepostrzeżenie przetransportować oddział na skraj wyspy? - zapytała, spoglądając uważnie na Matoranina. - Pod miastem ciągnie się sieć podziemnych tuneli, dawno zapomnianych przez mieszkańców. Prowadzą one również do wysp otaczających Artas Nui - wyjaśnił Vrex. - Do tej, na której teraz się znajdujemy, również. Kobieta skinęła głową, przytakując i ponownie wbiła wzrok w mapę. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Tanith podniosła wzrok i zapytała: - Jacy Toa walczyli z naszymi żołnierzami? Mężczyzna nacisnął niewielki przycisk i pojawiła się przed nim holograficzna lista. - Było ich czworo - powiedział. - Hikira, Toa Błyskawic. Auerieus, Toa Plazmy. Kernor, Toa Dźwięku. Oraz… co może się wydawać nieprawdopodobne, a jednak… Mala, Toa Wody. Tanith zamrugała. - Mala? - zdumiała się. Vrex jedynie przytaknął. - A więc wróciła… Spojrzała na rozciągający się na powierzchni stołu obraz miasta, zamyślając się. Powoli w jej głowie zaczął zradzać się pewien plan. Po chwili odezwała się, uśmiechając się tajemniczo: - Poradzisz sobie kilka dni beze mnie, Vrex? Matoranin spojrzał na nią pytająco. - Wyruszasz gdzieś? - Po prostu stęskniłam się za miastem - odparła, przeciągając się i zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. - Och, i wezmę ze sobą kilka dronów, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - dodała na odchodne. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuściła pomieszczenie, a metalowe drzwi bezgłośnie się za nią zasunęły. Vrex przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał, po czym wrócił do swoich zajęć. Nie wiedział, co ta Toa Wody znowu knuła, ale oby niczego nie zepsuła. Ich cel był już blisko. Bardzo blisko. Rozdział 4 Zimny wiatr zawirował wraz z miliardami śnieżnych płatków dookoła przemierzających Szósty Dystrykt Artas Nui Auerieusa, Ragana i Rebisa. Choć burza dawno ustała, pogoda w tej części miasta wcale się nie polepszyła. Słońce już dawno zaszło, niebo wciąż było przesłonięte chmurami - co zresztą często miało miejsce w skutym lodem regionie wyspy - a uliczne latarnie dawno przestały działać, jedynym źródłem światła dla podróżujących była utworzona przez Toa i zawieszona w powietrzu przed nimi kula plazmy, przy zetknięciu z którą płatki śniegu rozpuszczały się z sykiem. Póki co wystarczyło to, by wskazywać drogę trójce wędrowców, choć z jakiegoś powodu powoli zaczynali mieć wrażenie, że ją gubią. - Może jednak wyprawa w to miejsce nie była takim dobrym pomysłem… - powiedział Rebis, trzymając się za ramiona i trzęsąc z zimna. - Nie mogliśmy poczekać do rana? Nic tu nie widać… I jest strasznie zimno… - Mala mówiła, by sprowadzić innych Toa najszybciej jak się da - odrzekł Ragan, któremu chłód nie wydawał się aż tak bardzo przeszkadzać. - Poza tym, niedługo będziemy na miejscu. Prawda? - Zwrócił wzrok ku Auerieusowi, idącemu na przedzie. - Tak mi się wydaje - odezwał się Toa, chociaż sam powoli zaczynał w to wątpić. - O ile nie chodzimy w kółko… Rzeczywiście, we wszechobecnym mroku i śnieżycy trudno było odróżnić jeden opuszczony wieżowiec od drugiego. Oczywiście mogli wyruszyć następnego dnia, jak mówił Rebis, lecz nie wiadomo było, kiedy drony znów zaatakują - lepiej było zebrać drużynę, póki mieli ku temu okazję. Rzecz w tym, że Auerieus naprawdę zaczynał sądzić, iż chodzą w kółko. A po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach był już co do tego całkowicie przekonany. Zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie zdoła stawić czoła armii maszyn, jeśli nie potrafi odnaleźć drogi na wyspie, na której mieszkał od kilkunastu tysięcy lat. - Nie chcę was niepokoić - rzekł po chwili - ale chyba zgubiliśmy drogę. - Może powinnyśmy znaleźć jakieś schronienie i poczekać, aż wichura minie? - zaproponował Ragan. - Świetny pomysł! - Rebis pokiwał energicznie głową. Miał już serdecznie dość śniegu buchającego mu prosto w twarz. Auerieus zmrużył oczy, próbując przebić wzrokiem mrok i śnieżycę, po czym wystawił rękę do przodu, wskazując na opuszczony budynek z otwartymi drzwiami, którego udało mu się dostrzec w oddali. - Może tam? - zapytał i zerknął na Matoran. Ci bez zastanowienia pokiwali głowami. Cała trójka natychmiast ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili jednak Auerieus potknął się o wystającą spod śniegu belę, a zaraz po nim to samo zrobili Rebis i Ragan. Wszyscy trzej zatopili się w białym puchu i ciemności, która nastała po tym, jak kula plazmy wytworzona przez Auerieusa zdematerializowała się. Kiedy podnieśli głowy, zauważyli, że ktoś przed nimi stoi. Owa postać wyjęła dwa miecze i wystawiła je na boki, a wtedy te zaświeciły się błękitnym światłem. Po paru sekundach szalejące dookoła płatki śniegu rozpierzchły się, a chwilę potem całkowicie znikły. Wichura ustała, ustępując miejsca głębokiej i przyjemnej ciszy. Toa wstał z ziemi i rozświetlił mroczną noc kolejną kulą plazmy. - Auerieus? - Arctica, która ukazała się w świetle kuli, uniosła brew. - Co ty tu robisz? - Spojrzała na Rebisa i Ragana. - I co ci dwaj tu robią? Wojownik już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz Onu-Matoranin go ubiegł: - Zbieramy drużynę do walki z armią robotów XONOX-u. - Wbił swoje błyszczące oczy w Toa Lodu. - I potrzebujemy twojej pomocy… Arctica uniosła jedynie brew wyżej i ponownie spojrzała na Auerieusa. - A tak na poważnie? - zapytała, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - Obawiam się, że to, co powiedział Ragan to prawda - odparł mężczyzna. - Słyszałaś, co wydarzyło się dziś przy wschodnim wybrzeżu, prawda? - Nie. Na moment zbiła go z tropu, lecz po chwili Toa Plazmy kontynuował: - Grupa mechanicznych żołnierzy, dronów, zaatakowała wieczorem mnie i Kernora w tamtym rejonie miasta. Została pokonana, ale wkrótce ponoć ma być ich więcej. Dlaczego potrzebujemy zebrać wszystkich Toa. W tym ciebie. - Skrzyżował ramiona i posłał jej baczne spojrzenie. Arctica zmierzyła wszystkich trzech wzrokiem. - Dlaczego myślicie, że wam pomogę? - Uratowałaś dzisiaj mnie i Rebisa z fabryki Vrexa - odrzekł entuzjastycznie Onu-Matoranin. - Bez problemu załatwiłaś tamtych Skakdi. Potrzebujemy takich jak ty. - Złączył dłonie i po raz kolejny wbił wzrok w dziewczynę. - Przyłączysz się do nas? Arctica przez chwilę spoglądała to na Matoran, to na Auerieusa, po czym bez słowa odwróciła się i odeszła. Ragan z rozdziawionymi ustami wpatrywał się w jej odchodzącą postać, po czym spuścił głowę. Rebis położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, próbując go jakoś pocieszyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego przyjaciel był tak zawiedziony. Auerieus jedynie westchnął. Wszyscy trzej już mieli odejść w swoją stronę, kiedy nagle dobiegł ich głos Arctici: - To idziecie, czy nie? Matoranie i Toa spojrzeli po sobie, po czym ruszyli w jej kierunku. Po chwili dogonili ją i wszyscy czworo zmierzali teraz do miejsca, do którego prowadziła ich Arctica. W którymś momencie Auerieus zapytał: - A tak właściwie… jak nas znalazłaś w tej zamieci? - Och, to wcale nie było takie trudne. Wasze krzyki było słychać z odległości kilku kio - powiedziała, po czym dodała, uśmiechając się pod nosem: - Moglibyście zbudzić całą dzielnicę… gdyby ktoś tu jeszcze mieszkał. *** Kiedy tylko Mala i Hikira weszły do baru „''Jednonogi Husi''”, od razu uderzyła w nie ordynarna muzyka, głośne okrzyki, zaduch oraz silna woń alkoholu. Niektóre głowy odwróciły się w stronę nowo przybyłych Toa, lecz po chwili wróciły do swoich zajęć. Mala powiodła wzrokiem po zatłoczonym wnętrzu i po dziesiątkach istot z całego wszechświata, ślęczących nad szklankami wypełnionymi palącymi napojami i posyłających raz po raz podejrzliwe spojrzenia na boki. - To miejsce emanuje złem… - wyszeptała Toa Wody. - Oj, nie przesadzaj - odparła Hikira. - Bywało gorzej. Szły teraz przed siebie, kierując się ku zebranemu w jednym miejscu tłumowi. Mala co chwila spoglądała z ukosa na mijanych szubrawców i rzezimieszków, którzy odpowiadali jej jeszcze bardziej nikczemnym spojrzeniem. - Wyczuwam mrok w sercach tych osób - powiedziała po chwili. - Dlaczego szukamy Toa w takim miejscu? - Och, zaraz zobaczysz. - Hikira uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko. Wreszcie przecisnęły się przez tłum i ujrzeli dwóch mężczyzn, walczących na niewielkiej arenie wypełnionej piaskiem. Walka musiała trwać już od jakiegoś czasu, co dało się rozpoznać po przyspieszonych oddechach obu wojowników oraz licznych sińcach na ich ciałach. Choć, trzeba było przyznać, że mężczyzna w szarej Kanohi Hau na twarzy, zapewne Toa, nagi do pasa, wydawał się znacznie mniej zmęczony od rosłego, przewyższającego go o głowę Rithianina, z którym toczył pojedynek. Zaciśnięta pięść nadleciała ku niemu, lecz Toa w porę uchylił się i znalazł za plecami oponenta. Ten chciał się odwrócić, lecz w tym samym momencie przeciwnik silnym i zręcznym ruchem podciął mu nogi. Rithianin padł plecami na ziemię, a wtedy wojownik w Hau usiadł okrakiem na jego klatce piersiowej, przyszpilając go do podłoża i samemu zaczął okładać go pięściami po twarzy. - Walczy niezwykle agresywnie jak na Toa - zauważyła Mala. - Naprawdę uważasz, że zgodzi się zaoferować nam swą pomoc? - Mhm. - Hikira pokiwała głową, skrzyżowawszy ręce, nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzny w szarej masce. - Jak go tu znalazłaś? Na twarzy Toa Błyskawic ponownie zagościł uśmiech. - Mam swoje sposoby - odrzekła i oblizała się lekko, wpatrując się w umięśniony tors Toa. Mężczyzna nadal okładał pięściami swojego rywala. Wreszcie po kilkunastu, a może nawet kilkudziesięciu ciosach przestał i podniósł się. Rithianin uniósł lekko głowę, lecz zaraz potem opadła ona bezwładnie na piasek, kiedy osiłek stracił przytomność. Rozległy się okrzyki widzów, wymieszane gdzieniegdzie z siarczystymi przekleństwami tych, którzy postawili swoje pieniądze na Rithianina. Toa sięgnął po ręcznik, otarł twarz i zmierzył w kierunku lady barmana. Zajął miejsce i skinął barczystemu Skakdi, a ten po chwili postawił przed nim szklankę wypełnioną po brzegi przezroczystym napojem. - Naprawdę pijesz to świństwo, Vox? - zapytała Hikira, dosiadając się. Toa Dźwięku tylko wzruszył ramionami. Wydawało się, że spotkanie niewidzianej od lat przyjaciółki wcale go nie zdziwiło. - Zdążyłem się już przyzwyczaić - powiedział. - Poza tym, świetnie regeneruje siły po walce. - Pociągnął łyk. - Chcesz się dołączyć? - Z chęcią. - Hikira uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Vox wskazał barmanowi, by nalał również Toa Błyskawic i po paru chwilach stała przed nią szklanka z alkoholem. Vox pociągnął kolejny łyk i skrzywił się. Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Hikirę. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Mam dla ciebie pewną… propozycję - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - I chciałam zobaczyć, jak walczysz - dodała, mierząc wzrokiem jego umięśnione ciało. - Zmieniłeś się. Nie jesteś już tym chudym, chuchrowatym Toa, którego trenowałam. - Zaśmiała się. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Staram się - powiedział i ponownie się napił. - Właściwie, jak mnie tu znalazłaś? - zapytał, spoglądając na nią uważnie. - A, tak, wiem, wiem. „Masz swoje sposoby”. Roześmiała się perliście. - Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz… Vox opróżnił szklankę i skinął Skakdi, by dolał mu napoju. - Co to za propozycja? - odezwał się po chwili. - To dość… poufne - odparła Hikira, rozglądając się na boki. - Bez obaw. Wzrok XONOX-u nie sięga aż tutaj - uspokoił ją Vox. - Możesz mówić. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. - A więc tak - rzekła. - Zbieramy drużynę Toa, żeby wspólnie uderzyć we wroga zagrażającemu wyspie i byłoby miło, gdybyś się do nas przyłączył. Więc jak, piszesz się na to? Vox westchnął. - A mam jakiś wybór? - Oczywiście, że nie. - Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się. - Tak myślałem. - Toa Dźwięku złączył dłonie za głową i odchylił się lekko do tyłu. - Dobrze. O co dokładnie chodzi? Na twarzy Hikiry pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech. Po chwili odezwała się: - Słyszałeś, co wydarzyło się wieczorem przy wybrzeżu? - Mhm. - Vox przytaknął. - Informacje szybko się tu rozchodzą. Jakieś maszyny zaatakowały miasto, ale zostały pokonane przez Toa. - Ja i Mala z nimi walczyłyśmy - odparła Hikira, wskazując na stojącą nieopodal i przysłuchującą się ich rozmowie Toa Wody. - Wkrótce ponoć ma ich przybyć więcej. Znacznie więcej. Dlatego musimy wspólnie uderzyć w siedzibę ich twórcy i powstrzymać go, zanim będzie… no wiesz, za późno. - Rozumiem. - Vox ponownie skinął głową. - Wiecie, kto nasłał tych żołnierzy? Tym razem to Hikira przytaknęła. - XONOX - oznajmiła. Vox natychmiast odparł: - Nie. Toa Błyskawic zamrugała. - Co „nie”? - Nie zrobię tego - powiedział chłodno mężczyzna. - Już się poddajesz? Nawet nie… - Uciszyło ją stanowcze uderzenie otwartą dłonią o ladę. - Nie mam zamiaru iść na pewną śmierć - odparł Vox. - Atakowanie XONOX-u to samobójstwo, Hikira. - Spojrzał na nią poważnie. - Kontrolują całą wyspę, a nawet kilka pobliskich. Grupka kilku Toa nie ma z nimi szans! - Nieprawda. - Dziewczyna nachyliła się ku niemu. Jej głos przybrał ten dziwnie brzmiący w jej ustach poważny ton, którego tak rzadko używała. - Jeśli opracujemy plan i uderzymy razem… - To dlaczego nie zrobiliście tego wcześniej? - przerwał jej Toa Dźwięku. - Przez tysiące lat nie udało wam się zakończyć rządów tej chorej organizacji. Teraz też się nie uda. Jeśli chcesz iść z innymi Toa na pewną śmierć, proszę bardzo. Ale nie mieszaj w to mnie - powiedział oschle i wbił wzrok w szklankę. Hikira chciała mu coś odpowiedzieć, lecz darowała sobie. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i mruknęła pod nosem: - Naprawdę się zmieniłeś… Vox westchnął. - Posłuchaj, Hikira - odezwał się, nieco łagodniej. - Przestałem bawić się w bohatera już dawno temu. To nie znaczy, że nie obchodzi mnie los tej wyspy. Ale potrafię przeliczać siły na zamiary. To, co próbujecie zrobić, nie ma prawa się udać. A ja nie mam zamiaru zginąć. - Po chwili dodał ciszej: - Mam do załatwienia pewną sprawę… Hikira prychnęła. - Niby jaką? W odpowiedzi usłyszała kolejne westchnięcie. - Zaldiar. Wciąż go nie odnalazłem. - Och. - Toa Błyskawic odwróciła się i powiodła dłonią po obskurnym wnętrzu baru. - I właśnie tak go szukasz? Nie wiedzieć czemu, Vox poczuł nagle dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Natychmiast odparł, próbując się usprawiedliwić: - Muszę jakoś zarobić na życie. A w tym miejscu mogę przynajmniej zdobyć informacje, których potrzebuję. Nadal go szukam, Hikira. - Zmrużył oczy. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Dziewczyna zignorowała tę ostatnią uwagę i powiedziała: - Czy właśnie tego chciałby od ciebie Zaldiar, Vox? Właśnie tego? - Wskazała arenę, na której wciąż widniały ślady krwi po ostatniej walce. - Bicia się po mordach z jakimiś szumowinami za marne pieniądze w najgorszej melinie na Artas Nui? Toa Dźwięku zasępił się i spuścił wzrok. Nie odpowiedział nic. - Posłuchaj - kontynuowała Hikira - jeśli nadal siedzi w tobie ten dawny Vox, wierzący w powinność Toa, to rusz tyłek i pomóż nam powstrzymać Vrexa, zanim będzie za późno i nie będziesz miał gdzie chlać tego świństwa. - Zerknęła z pogardą na obracaną w palcach mężczyzny szklankę z alkoholem. Vox wciąż milczał. Hikira chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, lecz wtedy Mala podeszła do niej i położyła dłoń na ramieniu. - Odpuść, Hikiro. Znajdziemy innych Toa - rzekła i przeniosła wzrok na Voxa, po czym dodała ciszej, choć mężczyzna i tak to usłyszał: - Zbyt długo wpatrywał się w ciemność, i teraz to ciemność wpatruje się w niego. Toa Błyskawic jeszcze przez chwilę biła się z myślami, lecz ostatecznie dała za wygraną. Wstała z miejsca i wraz z Malą ruszyła ku wyjściu, nie żegnając się. Vox nawet nie odprowadził ich wzrokiem. Skinął jedynie barmanowi, a ten po raz trzeci nalał mu do szklanki palącego napoju i postawił przed nosem. Niedługo potem dało się słyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi, kiedy dwie Toa opuściły lokal. Toa Dźwięku rozmyślał. Nie chciał brać udziału w tym szturmie na kwaterę XONOX-u. Nie dlatego, że brakowało mu pewności - był bardzo pewny siebie, ba, dużo pewniejszy niż sześć lat temu. I chętnie dałby Vrexowi nauczkę. Za wszystko co zrobił, robi i planuje zrobić. Jednak znał swoje siły. Co więcej - znał siły przeciwnika. Wiedział, że taki atak mógłby się skończyć dla niego śmiercią. A Vox nie mógł umrzeć. Nie, dopóki nie odnajdzie Zaldiara. W głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały słowa Mali. „''Zbyt długo wpatrywał się w ciemność, i teraz to ciemność wpatruje się w niego.” Czy naprawdę tak było? Czy naprawdę przebywając wśród najgorszych łajdaków na wyspie zaczynał stawać się taki jak oni? I czy właśnie tego chciałby od niego Zaldiar? Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na krzątającego się barmana. - Potrzebuję mojej zbroi i miecza - rzucił. Skakdi spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, unosząc brew. - Jeszcze nie skończyłeś na dziś - powiedział. - Wciąż masz jeszcze kilka walk. - To nie ma znaczenia. Odchodzę. Szczęka omal nie opadła Zakazianinowi do ziemi. Po chwili barman pozbierał się i żachnął: - Jesteś moim najlepszym wojownikiem! Nie możesz odejść! - Powiedziałem: ''odchodzę. - Vox podniósł się z siedzenia i nachylił ku Skakdi, mrużąc groźnie oczy. - A teraz daj mi to, o co proszę, albo zdecyduję się stoczyć jeszcze jedną, ostatnią walkę. Z tobą. Zakazianin jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się niepewnie w Toa Dźwięku, po czym wymamrotał coś pod nosem i udał się na zaplecze. Chwilę później Vox, odziany w zbroję i z mieczem spoczywającym w pochwie przy pasie, opuścił „''Jednonogiego Husi''”, mając nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał tam wracać. *** Arctica rozsunęła pancerne drzwi i wraz z Auerieusem, Rebisem oraz Raganem wkroczyła do opuszczonej hali. Toa Plazmy i Matoranie rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. Było ogromne - zdawać by się mogło, że zmieści się w nim nawet kilka Tahtoraków - oraz niemal kompletnie puste. Jedynie w niektórych miejscach na oszroniałej podłodze walały się odłamki metalu lub pojedyncze przedmioty, które dostały się do środka wraz z wiatrem wpadającym przez wybite okna. - Opuszczona hala fabryki, która działała przed tym durnym eksperymentem Vrexa - wyjaśniła Arctica. - Po tym jak wszystko zamarzło, złodzieje wykradli cały tutejszy sprzęt, dopóki klimat nie stał się jeszcze surowszy. Potem wszyscy o niej zapomnieli. - Oparła się o ścianę i skrzyżowała ramiona oraz nogi w kostkach. - Jest jeszcze kilka takich w pobliżu. Możecie ukryć w nich mieszkańców przed tymi całymi… dronami. - Spojrzała na Auerieusa. - Jak znalazłaś to miejsce? - zapytał zafascynowany Ragan. - Powiedziałaś, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. - Pamiętam je z czasów, kiedy jeszcze było używane - odparła beznamiętnie Toa Lodu. Matoranin zamrugał. - Mieszkałaś tu przed zlodowaceniem? Myślałem, że wszyscy mieszkańcy się stąd wynieśli. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Jak widać ja nie. Poza tym, chłód nigdy mi nie przeszkadzał - powiedziała i zaraz potem zwróciła się do Toa Plazmy: - Czym dokładnie są te drony? - Nowoczesne roboty wyspecjalizowane w walce. Ci dwaj odkryli, że to XONOX je produkuje. - Auerieus wskazał dłonią dwójkę Matoran. - Są dość wytrzymałe, ale nie niezniszczalne. Przynajmniej gdy działają w nielicznych grupach. Jednak ma ich przybyć więcej. O wiele, wiele, wiele więcej. - Skąd to wiecie? Mężczyzna jakby przez chwilę wahał się, czy odpowiedzieć, lecz w końcu odrzekł: - Od Mali. Arctica rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. - Mala wróciła? - spytała. Auerieus pokiwał głową, przytakując. - Więc sprawa naprawdę jest poważna - powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - To jak? Pomożesz nam? Toa Lodu westchnęła i spuściła wzrok, zasępiając się. - Wciąż pamiętam obrazy ostatniej wojny - mruknęła. - I nie chcę ich znów widzieć. - Zerknęła na Toa Plazmy. - Jak dokładnie chcecie powstrzymać drony przed kolejnym atakiem? - Uderzyć na kwaterę XONOX-u - oznajmił wojownik i podrapał się po głowie. - Nie mamy jeszcze dokładnego planu, ale to nasz główny cel. - Atak na kwaterę Vrexa? Nie mogliście wymyślić czegoś lepszego? - Nie. - Myślisz, że się uda? - Nie. - Auerieus roześmiał się. - Ale warto spróbować. Arctica uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Podoba mi się twoje podejście. Dobrze, niech wam będzie. - Westchnęła. - Pójdę z wami. Tym razem to Toa Plazmy się uśmiechnął. - Cieszy mnie to - powiedział. - A teraz wracajmy do pozostałych. Im szybciej obmyślimy plan i skopiemy tyłek Vrexowi, tym lepiej. Cała czwórka zmierzyła w kierunku wyjścia z hali. Zamykający pochód Ragan zwrócił się po cichu do Rebisa, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nieukrywaną radość: - I co? Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi. Ta-Matoranin tylko przewrócił oczami. - Już się tak nie podniecaj… *** Hikira kopnęła ze złości leżący przed nią niewielki kamień. Ten poturlał się po ziemi i zatrzymał parę bio dalej, tylko po to, by znów zostać kopniętym przez Toa Błyskawic, kiedy ta tylko do niego doszła. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się nie zgodził… - mruknęła Hikira, poirytowana. - Ten głupi, durny, tępy, zidiociały… - Naprawdę musiałaś pokładać w nim wielkie nadzieje - powiedziała Mala spokojnym tonem, przez który Toa Błyskawic natychmiast zapomniała o gniewie. Hikira skrzyżowała ramiona i westchnęła. - Nie był taki, kiedy przybył na wyspę i kiedy go trenowałam - odrzekła. - Wierzył w to, że Toa powinni bronić słabszych bez względu na wszystko. To nawet całkiem zabawne, jaki był naiwny. - Zaśmiała się cicho, lecz zaraz potem zmarkotniała. - Ale przynajmniej by nam teraz nie odmówił. A tak to musimy sobie poradzić bez niego. - Wydęła usta. - Z pewnością znajdziemy innych Toa skorych do pomocy - stwierdziła Mala i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. - Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci akurat na nim? Hikira wzruszyła ramionami. - Sama nie wiem - mruknęła. - Ale wydaje mi się, że lepiej jakby był z nami, niż jakby nie był, nie sądzisz? Widziałaś jak walczy. Tak, wiem, wiem. Zbyt agresywnie. Ale na pewno poradziłby sobie z tymi blaszakami i tępymi Skakdi w mundurach. Poza tym… - Zamyśliła się. - Wydaje mi się, że może w nim być coś więcej. W końcu zanim przybył na Artas Nui był trenowany przez Zaldiara. Kojarzysz Zaldiara, nie? Mala pokiwała głową. - Pojawił się na wyspie na krótko przed tym jak wyruszyłam w podróż - oznajmiła. - Nigdy nie dostąpiłam zaszczytu poznania go osobiście, ale doszły mnie słuchy, że był niezwykle szlachetnym wojownikiem. Szkoda, że ten, w którego wytrenowanie włożył niewątpliwie wiele trudu, skończył w tak podłym miejscu i trudni się tak podłym zawodem - dodała ze szczerą troską w głosie. Wojowniczka w Kakamie ponownie westchnęła i wydała z siebie przeciągłe „Taaa”. Po chwili obie Toa usłyszały czyjś głos dobiegający zza pleców: - Hikira! Hikira, zaczekaj! Zatrzymały się i odwróciły, a wtedy ich oczom ukazał się biegnący w ich kierunku Vox. Na jego widok Toa Błyskawic wyszczerzyła się i poklepała go po ramieniu, kiedy już znalazł się przy nich. - No proszę, a mówiłeś, że nie masz zamiaru iść na pewną śmierć. - Uśmiechnęła się zgryźliwie. - Zmieniłem zdanie - odparł Vox i również uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym zmienił je znowu. - Och, teraz się mnie tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz! - Hikira szturchnęła go w bok. - Miło, że zdecydowałeś się jednak do nas dołączyć. Z chęcią zobaczę, jak obijasz mordę któremuś ze strażników Skakdi albo tym zardzewiałym blaszanym puszkom… Co o tym sądzisz, Mala? - Odwróciła się w stronę towarzyszki. - Mala…? Lecz Toa Wody jej nie usłyszała. Złapała się za głowę i zaczęła chwiać się na nogach, a po chwili upadła na kolana. Hikira i Vox natychmiast przy niej uklękli, jednak jedyne co zdołali zrobić to podtrzymać ją by nie runęła na ziemię, kiedy straciła przytomność. Zdawało jej się, jakby patrzyła na to wszystko z góry - zupełnie tak, jakby metropolia, którą miała przed oczami, była jedynie makietą wykonaną w pomniejszonej skali. Widziała siebie i klęczącą nad jej osobą dwójkę Toa. Początkowo wszystko było w normie, aż nagle czas momentalnie przyspieszył. Widziała, jak słońce wstaje i zachodzi w następnej minucie, znów wstaje i znów zachodzi. Potem na niebie zjawiły się ciemne chmury, a całą wyspę otoczyły szalejące fale, piętrzące się w górę. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomiła sobie, że to nie fale wody, a kłębiącej się ciemności, która powoli zaczęła wirować wokół miasta, odgradzając je od reszty rzeczywistości. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle została wessana w mroczny wir. Nie spoglądała już na metropolię z góry, teraz była na jednej z jej ulic, pośród budynków popadających w ruinę. Gdzieś w oddali dostrzegła szeregi maszerujących żołnierzy - rozpoznała w nich drony, było w nich jednak coś innego, coś, co sprawiało, że byli jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Ujrzawszy ją, natychmiast zmierzyli w jej stronę, celując do niej ze swoich śmiercionośnych dział i wysuwając przed siebie błyszczące ostrza. Nagle obok niej zjawiły się dziesiątki wojowników Toa - tych jej znanych i tych, których widziała po raz pierwszy. Natychmiast ruszyli na wrogich żołnierzy, padali jednak i rozpływali się w powietrzu po pierwszych ciosach. Kiedy tylko chciała pomścić poległych, rozłupać przeciwnika na kawałki, ten znikał, jakby był jedynie iluzją. Wtem ujrzała jakąś postać, kroczącą za maszynami. Mężczyzna odziany w kolczastą zbroję, którego nigdy w życiu nie spotkała. Ruszyła na niego, jednak tak jak w przypadku pozostałych, nie była w stanie go skrzywdzić. Przez moment zdawało jej się, że widzi na jego twarzy Kanohi Hau, zaraz potem przybrała ona kształt innej maski o ostrych konturach. Chwilę później tajemniczy osobnik rozwiał się, ustępując miejsca innej postaci, kobiecej. Wydawało jej się, że gdzieś już ją widziała… Zaczęła biec w jej stronę, lecz ta z każdym krokiem oddalała się coraz bardziej, znikając w wirującej ciemności. Miasto powoli zaczynało się rozpadać, podobnie jak otaczający je wszechświat. Ona jednak biegła dalej, aż wreszcie przed oczami miała tylko tajemniczą kobietę, nieustannie powtarzającą jej imię: Mala… Mala… Mala… - Mala! Mala, ocknij się! Hikira nerwowo potrząsała ciałem nieprzytomnej Toa Wody. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy po paru chwilach oczy wojowniczki otworzyły się. - Mata Nui… Chcesz nas wystraszyć na śmierć?! - zapytała z urazą. Mala odpowiedziała jedynie cichym, dziwnie odległym głosem: - Sztorm… Sztorm się zbliża… Toa Błyskawic zamrugała. - O czym ty mówisz? Przecież sztorm dopiero co się skończył. Mala pokręciła głową, z pomocą Voxa i Hikiry podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i łapiąc ciężko oddech. - Nie… - mówiła dalej, zupełnie nie spoglądając na podtrzymujących ją Toa. - Już za dwa dni… nadejdzie sztorm… Hikira i Vox spojrzeli po sobie. - Musimy ją zabrać do gospody Khrusska - oznajmiła wojowniczka. - To daleko stąd? - zapytał Vox, rozglądając się na boki. - Może dotrzemy tam w jakieś pół godziny. No chodź. - Wzięli Toa Wody pod ręce i ruszyli przed siebie. Mala cały czas mamrotała coś o zbliżającym się sztormie, lecz z każdą chwilą zdawało się, że pomału wraca do ich rzeczywistości, aż wreszcie w pełni odzyskała świadomość. Już otwierała usta, lecz Toa poradzili jej, by nic nie mówiła. Próbowała iść dalej o własnych siłach, była jednak zbyt wycieńczona wizją i dała Voxowi oraz Hikirze się prowadzić. Minąwszy róg jednego z domów i dotarłszy na główną ulicę, zamarli, kiedy ujrzeli przed sobą dwie postacie stojące na ich drodze. - Co to za jedni? - odezwał się Vox, sięgając wolną ręką po Dźwiękowe Ostrze i mierząc wzrokiem dwóch przewyższających go o głowę wojowników w metalicznych pancerzach, spoglądających na niego swoimi pojedynczymi, krwistoczerwonymi oczami. Stali może jakieś cztery i pół bio od nich i już wystawili przed siebie swoje działa, gotowe do wystrzału. - Drony… - Hikira zaklęła bezgłośnie. Zastanawiała się, jak będzie im szła walka z ledwie przytomną Toa Wody opartą o ich ramiona. Szybko stwierdziła, że beznadziejnie. Nagle znikąd pojawił się jakiś błękitno-srebrny kształt, w którym po chwili dało się dostrzec kobiecą postać dzierżącą długą włócznię. Przybyszka zawirowała dookoła dronów, dezorientując maszyny i przebiła mechaniczne oko jednej z nich drzewcami, a drugiej grotem włóczni, po czym szybkim ruchem odepchnęła roboty na bok i powaliła na ziemię. Vox i Hikira z osłupieniem wpatrywali się nieznajomą stojącą do nich plecami, jakby wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą się stało. Wreszcie przybyszka odwróciła się w ich stronę i uśmiechnęła spod swojej Maski Energii Żywiołu w kształcie Kanohi Rau. Toa Błyskawic rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia na jej widok. Nawet w wiecznie spokojnym i opanowanym wzroku Mali na moment dało się dostrzec zdziwienie. - Tanith? - spytała, podchodząc o własnych siłach do swojej długo niewidzianej przyjaciółki. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Ci dwaj. - Kobieta wskazała głową iskrzące korpusy poległych dronów. - Nie sądziłam, że cię tu spotkam. Dobrze jest znów cię widzieć, siostro. - Ciebie również, siostro. Tanith schowała swoją włócznię za plecy. - Wiesz, kto nasłał tych żołnierzy? - Vrex jest ich twórcą - wyjaśniła Mala. - Póki co mi oraz innym Toa udało się powstrzymać ich przed wyrządzeniem poważnym szkód. - Powiodła dłonią po Voxie i Hikirze. - Ale miałam wizję. Sztorm uderzy za dwa dni. Jeśli wszyscy Toa z wyspy się nie zjednoczą, miasto spotka swój kres. - Więc chcesz, żebym się do ciebie przyłączyła? - Tanith oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Jak za starych dobrych czasów? - Doceniłabym wspólną walkę u boku dawnej towarzyszki. - Mala uśmiechnęła się. Tanith odwdzięczyła się tym samym. - Niech ci będzie. Vox wtrącił się: - Nie chcę być niemiły, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie najlepsze miejsce na tego typu rozmowę. - Zerknął spode łba na zawieszoną przy jednym z budynków obserwującą ich kamerę. - Ta, lepiej stąd spadajmy zanim któryś z pachołków Vrexa przyjdzie posprzątać ten bałagan - odezwała się Hikira. - Wracajmy do gospody. Zdążyłam już zgłodnieć. - Dotknęła dłonią brzucha. - Masz rację - odparła Mala. - Powinniśmy udać się w bezpieczne miejsce. Wyruszasz z nami? - Spojrzała na Tanith. Ta zaśmiała się krótko. - Czy to nie oczywiste? Toa Wody ponownie ciepło się uśmiechnęła. - Zatem w drogę. *** - Czegoś tu nie rozumiem - powiedział Vox, gdy grupa zbliżała się do gospody „''Pod szczypcami Ussala''”. - Drony nadeszły z wybrzeża. Dlaczego Vrex po prostu nie wypuścił ich ze swojej kwatery? - Vrex obawia się o swoje imię wśród innych autokratów - oznajmiła Mala. - Dlatego chce skryć swoje działania w tajemnicy. Toa Dźwięku uniósł brew. - To znaczy? - mruknął. - To znaczy - odezwała się Hikira - że Vrex chce ukryć, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi, żeby inne grube ryby się od niego nie odwróciły. Pewnie chce upozorować to wszystko jako inwazję i wyprosić więcej pieniędzy jako wsparcie. W końcu to Vrex. - Mhm. - Vox pokiwał głową. - A dlaczego nie nasłał od razu wszystkich żołnierzy, tylko pojedyncze oddziały? Nie wydaje się wam to podejrzane? - To jedna z tych tajemnic, które wciąż trzeba odkryć - powiedziała spokojnie Toa Wody. Mężczyzna jedynie cicho westchnął. - Hej, Mala - wtrąciła się Toa Błyskawic. - Co dokładnie widziałaś w tej wizji? Wojowniczka w błękitnej Komau zamyśliła się i po chwili odparła: - Wiele rzeczy, których wciąż nie do końca rozumiem. Ale przesłanie było jasne: za dwa dni nieprzyjaciel uderzy z całą siłą, jaką dysponuje i wyspę czeka koniec. - I mamy po prostu uwierzyć, że tak się stanie? - spytał Vox. - Czy to nie trochę zbyt… nierozsądne? Mala pokręciła głową. - Nie powinniśmy lekceważyć wizji tylko dlatego, że wydają nam się nierealne - odrzekła. - Być może zsyła je sam Wielki Duch, będący źródłem wszelkiej mądrości. Toa Dźwięku wydął usta. - Skoro tak mówisz… Hikira zwróciła się do drugiej Toa Wody, idącej na samym końcu: - A tak właściwie, Tanith, to dlaczego nagle zdecydowałaś się powrócić? Myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. - Szturchnęła ją w ramię. Wojowniczka westchnęła. - Po prostu zrozumiałam, że nie dam rady uciec od mojej przeszłości - powiedziała. - Kiedy opuściłam Toa Artas, a Zaldiar zniknął… zastanawiałam się, czy przestać być Toa. Bohaterką Toa. Ale okazało się, nie tak łatwo jest odrzucić to, co jest ci przeznaczone. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Miło znów zobaczyć miasto, nieważne jakie by ono nie było. - Słyszałaś, co stało się z Taive’em? Vox, przysłuchujący się rozmowie, zamarł na ułamek sekundy. Tanith była dawną przyjaciółką Taive’a, na długo przed tym, jak Toa Lodu przeszedł na złą stronę i próbował go zamordować, a potem sam zginął. Nie sądził, by Tanith popierała jego chore plany, lecz mimo wszystko zaczął czuć się nieswojo przebywając obok niej. Toa Wody ponownie westchnęła i odparła: - Tak, słyszałam. - Zasępiła się. - Dobrze, że tak skończył… Był zbyt niebezpieczny, by zostać przy życiu. - Na moment umilkła, lecz po chwili dodała: - Już dawno przestałam go kochać… - Ta, Vox odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, skopując mu tyłek, nie? - Hikira… - Toa Dźwięku odciągnął przyjaciółkę lekko na bok. - No co? Przecież to ty go pokonałeś. - Ale Tanith nie musi o tym wiedzieć… - Och, już nie bądź taki skromny. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i mruknął, poirytowany. Ku jego zdumieniu, Tanith odrzekła: - Dobrze zrobiłeś, Vox. Taive musiał zostać powstrzymany, bez względu na to, kim był kiedyś… Kim był kiedyś dla mnie. Dlatego dziękuję ci. - Spojrzała na Toa Dźwięku. - Za to, że mnie od niego uwolniłeś. Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Wreszcie ujrzeli przed sobą wyróżniającą się na tle pozostałych, stalowych budynków drewniana gospoda, przypominająca te budowane na Zakazie czy Quentris, ze środka której sączyło się przyjemne, zachęcające do wejścia światło. Toa pchnęli skrzypiące drzwi i wkroczyli do ciepłego wnętrza. Rozdział 5 Hikira przybiła żółwika ze swoim przyjacielem, Toa Ognia Hsergiem, kiedy już znaleźli się w kryjówce. - Ciebie też w to wciągnęli? - zapytała, uśmiechając się serdecznie. - Kto by pomyślał. - Hserg odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Prowadzę sobie spokojnie mój motocykl, aż tu nagle jakiś Toa Dźwięku pyta mnie, czy nie dołączę do drużyny przeciwko armii złych robotów. Oczywiście brzmiało to zbyt szalenie, bym się na to nie zgodził. Ale nie sądziłem, że spotkam tu ciebie. - Zwariowałeś? Miałabym przegapić taką akcję? Oboje roześmiali się. - Myślałem, że… - zaczął Toa Ognia, lecz zaraz potem umilkł, kiedy minęła go postać Voxa. Hserg natychmiast spoważniał i posłał wojownikowi chłodne spojrzenie. Ten odwdzięczył się tym samym. Czerwony Toa jeszcze przez chwilę odprowadzał go wzrokiem, po czym zwrócił się do Hikiry: - On też tu jest? - Hm? - Dziewczyna uniosła lekko brew. - Och, no przecież. Kiedy ty otrzymywałeś zaproszenie od Kernora, ja poszłam zrekrutować własnego żołnierza. Żeby było nas więcej. Wiesz, w jedności siła i te sprawy. Hserg westchnął ciężko. - Wolałbym, żeby go tu nie było… - powiedział cicho. - Nadal go nie lubisz? Myślałam, że już ci przeszło. - Nie o to chodzi. - Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona i odwrócił wzrok. - Po prostu… nie podoba mi się to, że ciągle się z nim zadajesz. Hikira wpatrywała się przez moment z poważną miną w Toa Ognia, aż wreszcie wydęła policzki i parsknęła śmiechem. - Wiedziałam - odezwała się, ocierając uronioną łzę. - Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, wiedziałam, wiedziałam, wiedziałam! Jesteś zazdrosny! - Wyszczerzyła się. - Co? Nie! - żachnął się Hserg. - Mówiłem ci już, że nie… - Ale nie martw się - przerwała mu dziewczyna. - Do niczego między mną a Voxem nie doszło. - Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i szybko dodała, nim Toa Ognia zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć: - A teraz wybacz mi, idę zobaczyć, kogo jeszcze nasz sztywniak tu sprowadził. Natychmiast zmierzyła w stronę grupki Toa z Kernorem, zostawiając Hserga samemu. Ten przez chwilę spoglądał na nią tępym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. W końcu wypuścił głośno powietrze, pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i oparł się o ścianę, pogrążając się w rozmyśleniach. Hikira podeszła do grupy akurat w tym samym momencie, kiedy zjawiły się przy niej Mala i Tanith. Toa Wody w Komau zwróciła się do Kernora, w charakterystyczny już dla niego sposób opierającego się o filar: - Widzę, że powróciłeś. - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Kogo udało ci się przekonać do współpracy? Kernor podniósł wzrok i odparł swoim chropowatym głosem: - Całkiem sporą grupę. Co jest nawet zabawne, bo wyruszyłem sam. Najpierw znalazłem Toa Hserga, z którym, jak już słyszałem, zdążyła porozmawiać Hikira. - Słysząc te słowa, Toa Błyskawic zachichotała cicho. - Potem wyruszyłem do Czwartego Dystryktu, gdzie spotkałem tych tutaj. - Powiódł dłonią po czwórce Toa siedzących na skrzyni obok niego i zaczął ich przedstawiać. Wśród nich byli Kife, smukła Toa w błękitno-brązowej zbroi, Reven, barczysty wojownik w szkarłatno-pomarańczowym pancerzu, Zanril, odziany w lekką, niebiesko-zieloną zbroję wyglądającą tak, jakby była porośnięta czymś w rodzaju bluszczu oraz Elta, wysoki Toa w czarno-żółtym opancerzeniu. Kiedy skończył przedstawiać wojowników, sięgnął za filar i wyszarpnął zza niego zielono-czarnego Matoranina z Kanohi Kualsi na twarzy, trzymając go za ramię. - Jest jeszcze on - rzucił Kernor. - Purrik, miejscowy złodziej. Złapałem go, kiedy próbował ukraść mi sakiewkę z widgetami. - Posłał Le-Matoraninowi srogie spojrzenie. Ten speszył się i odwrócił wzrok. Hikira przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Hej, czy ty nie jesteś tym samym, którego uratowałam dzisiaj przed dronami? - Nachyliła się nad nim. - Toa ratują ci życie, a ty tak się odwdzięczasz? - Próbowałem tylko wykorzystać okazję… - odparł cicho Matoranin. Hikira tylko prychnęła i powiedziała: - Powinieneś się bardziej postarać. Co to za złodziej, który daje się nakryć takiemu Kernorowi. - Na te słowa Toa Dźwięku spojrzał na nią ciężkim wzrokiem. Hikira tylko wytknęła do niego język. Nagle rozległ się szczęk otwieranych metalowych drzwi. Toa odwrócili się i ujrzeli wchodzących do hali Auerieusa, Rebisa i Ragana w oszronionych pancerzach oraz towarzyszącą im Arcticę. - Wróciliśmy - oznajmił Toa Plazmy i uśmiechnął się. Arctica rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Na widok Voxa polerującego swój miecz zarumieniła się prawie niezauważalnie i odwróciła wzrok. Zaraz potem jednak znów spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechnęła się z lekka. Vox zrobił to samo. Już miał podejść do dziewczyny, kiedy na jego drodze stanęła Hikira i zwróciła się do Mali: - To jak? Mamy już wszystkich? - I co teraz? - dołączył się Kernor. - Zebraliśmy wszystkich Toa, co dalej? Raczej nie wydaje mi się, żeby tak po prostu wpuszczono nas do budynku XONOX-u. To miejsce pewnie jest teraz jeszcze bardziej strzeżone niż do tej pory. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak ci dwaj tam wtargnęli. - Wskazał głową przybyłych Matoran. - Tak, dostanie się tam może stanowić problem - powiedziała Tanith. - Nie możemy przecież wejść tam z ulicy. - Może spróbujemy z podziemi? - zaproponował Ragan. Toa spojrzeli na niego pytająco. - Masz na myśli Archiwa? - spytała Mala. Onu-Matoranin pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nie, nie do końca - odrzekł. - Widzicie… Pod kwaterą XONOX-u jest kilka kondygnacji. Najniższe poziomy przeznaczone są na Archiwa i można się do nich dostać tylko z budynku nad nimi. Ale parę kondygnacji wyżej znajdują się kanały, którymi XONOX odprowadza wszystkie… niepotrzebne substancje. - Skrzywił się. - To niezbyt przyjemne miejsce, ale prowadzą do kilku punktów w mieście i można się nimi dostać do środka fabryki. Kiedy jeszcze pracowałem jako Archiwista, często używaliśmy tych kanałów, kiedy inne wyjścia były zamknięte z powodu różnych… „awarii”. Chyba nawet pamiętam jeszcze, w których miejscach na wyspie można do nich zejść. Toa spojrzeli po sobie. - Taplanie się w kanałach nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco - mruknął Auerieus. - Ale lepszy taki plan niż żaden. - To dobry plan - powiedziała Mala. - Poruszając się pod ziemią, pozostaniemy niezauważeni przez wroga i zyskamy element zaskoczenia, mogący stanowić kluczowy element do odniesienia zwycięstwa. - Przeniosła wzrok na Ragana. - Po raz kolejny dowiodłeś swej wartości. Dziękuję. Matoranin lekko się zaczerwienił. - Więc… - Hikira przeciągnęła się. - Kto z nas składa wizytę Vrexowi? Mala powiodła oczami po hali. - Teraz - rzekła - musimy o tym zadecydować. *** Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w kierunku Mali, która skończyła właśnie naradzać się z Tanith i zamierzała ogłosić, którzy z Toa wezmą udział w wyprawie do fabryki dronów. Wojownicy zebrali się w kręgu pośrodku hali, z Malą wewnątrz, a wtedy Toa Wody przemówiła: - Dzięki naszemu matorańskiemu przyjacielowi, poznaliśmy bezpieczną drogę do siedziby nieprzyjaciela. Wyruszymy tam w ósemkę. Ja i Tanith obejmiemy dowództwo. Wiem, że wiele z was kompletnie nas nie zna… - Powiodła wzrokiem po zgromadzonych dookoła Toa, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy tych z Czwartego Dystryktu, którzy dopiero niedawno osiedlili się na wyspie. - …lecz możecie być pewni, że wybór ten padł nie ze względu na naszą chęć wywyższenia się czy zdobycia uwagi, lecz na umiejętności, jakimi dysponujemy oraz fakt, że nie mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wybierać innego lidera. Postaramy się was nie zawieść. Wszyscy jednoznacznie pokiwali głowami. Mala kontynuowała: - Oprócz nas w szturmie udział wezmą Toa Kernor oraz Vox. - Wskazała dłońmi na dwóch szarych Toa. - Ich zdolność manipulowania dźwiękiem pozwoli nam przemieszczać się w ciszy i pozostać niewykrytymi przez wroga. Ponadto Hikira, której Maska Szybkości przyda się w starciu, a moc Błyskawic będzie skuteczna przeciwko wszelakim urządzeniom Vrexa, oraz Arctica, która dzięki swej Kanohi Volitak może niepostrzeżenie przemierzać korytarze fabryki i ostrzec nas przed ewentualnym nadciągającym zagrożeniem. Oprócz tego, jej opanowana do perfekcji sztuka opatrywania ran może okazać się przydatna, kiedy któreś z nas poniesie obrażenia. Dodatkowo pójdą z nami Rebis i Ragan… - Słysząc to, dwójka Matoran zamrugała ze zdumienia. - …którzy jako jedyni byli wcześniej w bazie wroga i znają to miejsce lepiej, niż którekolwiek z nas. - Hej, też chcę iść! - wtrącił się Pirruk. Mala pokiwała przecząco głową. - Doceniam twe chęci, lecz to zbyt niebezpieczna wyprawa. - Więc dlaczego oni idą? - Le-Matoranin wskazał na Ragana i Rebisa. Ci wyglądali tak, jakby sami chcieli zadać to pytanie. Mala westchnęła. - Chciałabym zapewnić bezpieczeństwo wszystkim tym, którzy nie zostali stworzeni do walki. Ale potrzebujemy kogoś, kto zaprowadzi nas do źródła niebezpieczeństwa, w którym powstają nowi żołnierze. Rebis i Ragan są do tego idealnymi osobami - odparła i spojrzała na Purrika. - Ty jednak możesz pomóc nam w inny sposób, zapewniając ochronę pozostałym mieszkańcom miasta. Tę prośbę kieruję również do pozostałych. Chcę, abyście zebrali jak najwięcej mieszkańców i zaprowadzili ich do schronów w Szóstym Dystrykcie, gdzie wrogowi trudniej będzie dotrzeć. Auerieus wskaże wam drogę. - Zerknęła na Toa Plazmy. Ten skinął głową. Toa i Matoranie zaczęli wymieniać między sobą uwagi, lecz nie wydawało się, aby ktokolwiek miał coś do zarzucenia planowi Mali. Po jakimś czasie Kife zapytała: - Co jeśli jednak drony dotrą do naszej kryjówki w Szóstym Dystrykcie? - Będziemy musieli jej bronić - powiedziała Toa w Komau. - Wiem, że jesteście jeszcze młodymi Toa i nie posiadacie tak wysokiego doświadczenia, lecz liczę, że sprostacie temu zadaniu. Liczę, że wszyscy mu sprostamy. - Naparzanka z blaszanymi puszkami Vrexa? Wchodzę w to! - rozległ się czyjś głos z końca pomieszczenia. Wszyscy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę i ujrzeli stojącego w drzwiach Skakdi Ognia. - Khrussk? - spytała Mala. - Pragniesz nam pomóc? - Taaaa… - odparł rogaty Zakazianin. - Już od dawna chciałem nakopać Vrexowi. Teraz w końcu będę miał do tego szansę. No, pośrednio. Mala skinęła głową. - Dobrze więc. Pomożesz Auerieusowi i reszcie w obronie mieszkańców - powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do pozostałych Toa mających przypuścić szturm na kwaterę XONOX-u: - Podzielimy się na dwie grupy i przypuścimy atak z dwóch stron. Tanith pójdzie z Kernorem, Hikirą i Raganem. Ja udam się z Arcticą, Voxem i Rebisem. - Więc… - wtrącił się Toa Dźwięku w Kakamie. - Naprawdę czeka nas kolejna wojna? - Póki co musimy dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby nie doszło do żadnej wojny - odparła Mala. - Jeśli nam się nie uda, obawiam się, że koniec spotka nie tylko tę wyspę, ale również wszystkie inne. Wszyscy zasępili się i nastała głęboka cisza. W końcu przerwała ją Tanith: - Dlatego nie możemy zawieść. - Przejechała wzrokiem po członkach drużyny. - Ruszamy jutro o zmierzchu. Przygotujcie się. *** Ragan usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o pustą skrzynię. Wszędzie dookoła krzątali się Toa, byli jednak zbyt zajęci swoimi sprawami i nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Odpowiadało mu to. Mógł w spokoju rozmyślać nad tym, co wydarzyło się tego dnia. Kto by pomyślał, że jeszcze rano zajmował się zleceniem w swojej kuźni, jak co dzień. Wydawało mu się, jakby to było wieki temu. Teraz był członkiem drużyny mającej przypuścić szturm na siedzibę światowej korporacji., która w dodatku planowała przejąć władzę we wszechświecie. Szaleństwo. Bał się, że może im się nie udać i poniesie śmierć. Chociaż nie. Nie bał się. Po prostu się martwił. Z jakiegoś powodu wcale nie odczuwał lęku. Może za sprawą pewnej osoby, która również miała wziąć udział w całej tej misji. - Hej, coś ty taki ponury? - zapytał z uśmiechem Rebis i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Rebis nie był tą osobą. Ale Ragan musiał przyznać, że jego towarzystwo też całkiem mu odpowiadało. Ta-Matoranin bardzo dobrze wiedział, jak rozładować napiętą atmosferę. I choć Ragan dosyć często się z nim kłócił, gdzieś w głębi duszy cieszył się, że on też jest członkiem wyprawy. - Nic takiego… - odparł po chwili kowal. - Po prostu… rozmyślam. Co będzie, jeśli nam się nie powiedzie i tak dalej. Rebis westchnął ciężko. - Ech, jak zwykle wszystkim się przejmujesz. Wyluzuj. - Szturchnął go lekko w ramię. - Co będzie to będzie. Nie musisz się bać. - Nie boję się. To właśnie zaskakujące, ale się nie boję. Właściwie, muszę przyznać, że mam takie dziwne uczucie, zupełnie tak jakbym był trochę… - zamilkł, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, aż wreszcie dokończył: - …podekscytowany. Rebis zamrugał i spojrzał na uważnie na przyjaciela. Po chwili roześmiał się. - Wiedziałem! Zaczynasz się stawać taki jak ja. - Co? - No, ekscytują cię przygody. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz się wybierał na każdą możliwą wyprawę. A pomyśl co będzie, jak powstrzymamy Vrexa! Będziemy bohaterami! Ty i ja, Ragan i Rebis, bohaterscy poszukiwacze przygód! Onu-Matoranin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Wolałbym, żebyśmy zajęli się czym innym, kiedy ta misja się skończy. - Czym takim? Ragan spojrzał na Rebisa i wyszczerzył się złośliwie. - Odbudową mojej kuźni - odrzekł. Ta-Matoranin przewrócił jedynie oczami. Tym razem z uśmiechem. *** Vox skończył właśnie polerować swoje Dźwiękowe Ostrze. Usadowił się po ścianą, odłożył szmatkę na bok i przejrzał się w lśniącej klindze. Spoglądając na swoje odbicie, pogrążył się w myślach. Choć porzucił bycie bohaterem, los znów wymagał od niego bohaterskich czynów. Wszystko na przekór jemu. Może faktycznie był do tego stworzony. I może faktycznie nie powinien tak szybko z tego rezygnować. Z rozmyślań wyrwała go para biało opancerzonych nóg, która nagle się przed nim pojawiła. Vox uniósł głowę do góry i ujrzał znajomą maskę Toa Arctici. - Vox - powiedziała Toa Lodu. - Arctica. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z lekka. - Długo się nie widzieliśmy. - Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Ile to już? Sześć lat? - Zgadza się. - Vox przytaknął. - Sześć lat, odkąd załatałaś mi tę dziurę w brzuchu po walce z Taive’em. Dziś już nie ma po niej śladu. - Postukał palcami o pancerz w miejscu, w którym dawniej tkwiła głęboka rana. Arctica ponownie się uśmiechnęła. - Niczego innego się po niej nie spodziewałam - odparła. - Co robiłeś przez cały ten czas? - Nic takiego - skwitował Toa. - Próbowałem jakoś na siebie zarobić, walcząc na arenie w jednym z najgorszych barów... w międzyczasie próbując dowiedzieć się czegoś o zaginionym przyjacielu. - Toa Dźwięku walczący na arenie w barze? - Arctica założyła ręce na piersi. - Gdzieś to już słyszałam… - Hej, wtedy to była karczma! - żachnął się Vox. - To zupełnie co innego. Toa Lodu wywróciła oczami. - Z pewnością… - A ty? Co robiłaś przez te sześć lat? - Też nic zbytnio ciekawego - odrzekła i usiadła obok niego. - W skrócie… Starałam się nadrobić to, co straciłam, kiedy siedziałam zamknięta w sobie… - Podwinęła kolana i objęła je rękoma. - Wciąż próbując znaleźć Nero… mojego starego partnera. Vox zaśmiał się cicho. Arctica spojrzała na niego. - Co cię tak bawi? - W pewnym sensie jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Oboje mamy zaginionych przyjaciół, których próbujemy odnaleźć. - Ale ja nie walczę na arenie w barze - zauważyła z przekąsem Arctica. - Mogłabyś - stwierdził Vox. - Chętnie bym cię tam zobaczył. Nagą do pasa. Toa Lodu posłała mu kuksańca pod ramię i rzuciła krótkie „Chciałbyś”. Vox jęknął lekko z bólu i również ją szturchnął, a ta odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Trwało to jeszcze kilka chwil, aż wreszcie oboje Toa parsknęli śmiechem i oparli się o ścianę. Po jakimś czasie Vox zapytał: - Myślisz, że damy radę? Arctica skinęła głową, wpatrując się w jakiś odległy punkt. - Mamy dobry zespół - powiedziała. - Większość z tych Toa znam jeszcze z czasów wojny. Jako jedyni przeżyliśmy, więc to chyba musi coś znaczyć. - Wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na Kernora, omawiającego coś z Tanith i Auerieusem. - Kernor był świetnym wojownikiem. Może wydawać się szorstki i chłodny, ale troszczy się o mieszkańców, bardziej niż na to wygląda. A w walce mało kto może się z nim równać. Tak samo z Tanith. Po wojnie trochę się załamała, ze względu na śmierć jej partnera, Sharu, ale… jak widać już jej przeszło. A Mala… Oboje przenieśli wzrok na Toa Wody, ze stoickim spokojem tłumaczącą coś Kife i Zanrilowi. - To wyjątkowa Toa - kontynuowała Arctica. - Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam kogoś emanującego takim spokojem i ciepłem… Zupełnie jakby była nie z tego świata. Jest też niezwykle dobra w walce. Nie widziałam nigdy nikogo, kto w tak efektowny sposób posługiwałby się swoim żywiołem. Właściwie nawet nie wiem, czy ma jakąś broń. Nigdy jej nie używała. Zamilkła, wciąż wpatrując się w Malę. - Tak, jest zdecydowanie wyjątkowa. Szkoda, że nie dostrzegłam tego kilka tysięcy lat temu, kiedy chciała mi pomóc po tym, jak okazało się, że Nero zaginął. Odmówiłam jej, a wtedy ona skupiła się w całości na Tanith, która też potrzebowała pomocy. I zobacz jak skończyła Tanith, a jak ja. Ona wyszła na prostą, a ja zostałam chłodną, bezduszną siksą. - Zasępiła się. - Myślałem, że się zmieniłaś - powiedział Vox. - Bo się zmieniłam. Ale co to ma za znaczenie? - Westchnęła. - Wszyscy i tak nadal będą mnie pamiętać jako oschłą emocjonalną wampirzycę. - Więc musisz zrobić coś wielkiego, co zmieni ich zdanie o tobie. - Na przykład skopać tyłek Vrexa? - Na dobry początek. - Toa uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Arctica zrobiła to samo, lekko pocieszona. Na moment pogrążyli się w ciszy, przerwanej w końcu głosem Voxa: - Jeśli mogę zapytać… Mala mówiła coś o twoim wyjątkowym opatrywaniu ran. Zauważyłem to, kiedy mnie łatałaś, ale nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak… „sławna”. Parsknęła cicho, lecz zaraz potem spoważniała. - W czasie wojny zajmowałam się głównie opatrywaniem rannych w czasie walk. Zużyłam wtedy całą moją Moc Toa… - Spojrzała na swoje otwarte dłonie i powoli je zamknęła. - Ale rannych wciąż przybywało. Musiałam znaleźć inny sposób. Wiedziałam to i owo od innej Toa, która nauczyła mnie tradycyjnego opatrywania obrażeń podczas jednej z misji… Jeszcze kiedy Nero z nami był… Voxowi zrobiło jej się żal. Słyszał szczery ból w jej słowach, kiedy wspominała o przyjacielu. Miał ochotę ją objąć, ale nie wiedział, jak zareaguje, więc sobie darował. Zamiast tego zapytał: - Dużo mówisz o tym Nero. Naprawdę był taki wyjątkowy? - Och, wyjątkowy to mało powiedziane… - Arctica uśmiechnęła się błogo na wspomnienie wspólnie spędzonych chwil z jej dawnym towarzyszem. - Wiesz, kiedy przybyłam na tę wyspę… czułam się tu dość obco. Wszyscy patrzeli na mnie z obawą, nieufnością. To zrozumiałe. W końcu żeńskich Toa Lodu nie spotyka się od tak na ulicy… Ale Nero był inny. Nie pytał, skąd jestem i dlaczego taka jestem. Po prostu mnie zaakceptował i pomógł, kiedy tego potrzebowałam. Bez tego by mnie tu dziś nie było. - Uratował ci życie? Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Od tamtej pory zawsze trzymaliśmy się razem. Wiele się od niego nauczyłam. Mam nadzieję, że on ode mnie też. Przeżyliśmy razem tyle przygód, że nawet nie dałoby się ich wszystkich spisać. A potem… potem nadeszła wojna. - Oparła głowę na ramieniu obejmującym jej kolana. - I go straciłam. Zamknęłam się w sobie i pewnie do dziś taka bym była, gdybyś się nie zjawił. - Spojrzała na niego. Ten tylko wykrzywił kącik ust w uśmiechu. - Do usług. - A jaka jest twoja historia? - zapytała Arctica. - Skąd wziąłeś się na tej wyspie? Vox westchnął przeciągle, sięgając pamięcią do swej przeszłości i odrzekł: - Przypłynąłem tu z jednej małej wysepki na krańcach wszechświata, gdzie spędzałem praktycznie cały swój czas z jednym Toa Ognia. Nazywał się Zaldiar. Nauczył mnie… właściwie wszystkiego. Imponował mi, zawsze chciałem być taki jak on. Trenował mnie na Toa, zdawało mi się nawet czasami, że zależało mu na tym bardziej niż mnie. Szkoda, że nie mógł zobaczyć, jak wreszcie to następuje… - Zginął? Vox pokręcił głową. - Wyruszył gdzieś w dal, nikt nie wiedział dokładnie, dokąd. Kiedy przemieniłem się w Toa, miałem wizję, w której kazał mi dotrzeć na tę wyspę. Więc opuściłem mój dom i dotarłem tutaj, licząc, że go tu znajdę. Ale zamiast jego spotkałem dwóch Mrocznych Łowców, którzy też go szukali. Głupi, rzuciłem im wyzwanie. Myślałem, że po tym, jak pokonałem paru Skakdi, którzy najechali moją wyspę, będę mógł pokonać każdego. Ale… nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Więc błąkałem się po wyspie bez celu, użalając się nad sobą, przez cały czas… Rany, ale to musiało być nudne. - Roześmiał się i złączył dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Dobrze, że już taki nie jestem. - Nie użalasz się już nad sobą? - Czasami użalam. Każdy czasami się nad sobą użala. To naturalne. Ale nie robię tego już tak często. - Spojrzał na nią. - Ty? Wzruszyła ramionami. - Tak samo. Chociaż… czasem nie jest tak łatwo przeżyć trudniejsze chwile, kiedy nie ma się przyjaciół. - Westchnęła. - Zawsze możesz mieć mnie. Toa Lodu rzuciła mu zdziwione spojrzenie. - Naprawdę chciałbyś mieć kogoś takiego jak ja za przyjaciółkę? Tym razem to on wzruszył ramionami. - Jedyni przyjaciele, jakich mam na tej wyspie, to zwariowana Toa Błyskawic i kilku kafarów z najgorszej dziury w Artas Nui - powiedział. - Nie będziesz od nich gorsza. Zaśmiała się ponuro. Od wielu lat nie miała nikogo, kogo mogłaby nazwać przyjacielem. - Niech ci będzie - odparła. *** Hserg podszedł do Hikiry, akurat w momencie, w którym kończyła ostrzyć groty swoich strzał. Jego grupa już się zbierała i chciał jeszcze pożegnać się z przyjaciółką, nim ta wyruszy na misję. - O co chodzi, twardzielu? - spytała dziewczyna, chowając ostatnią strzałę do kołczanu. Toa Ognia podrapał się po głowie, lekko zmieszany. - Niedługo wyruszamy, więc… chciałem się pożegnać - powiedział. - Brzmisz jak byśmy mieli się już nie zobaczyć - odrzekła Toa Błyskawic i podniosła się z ziemi, zarzuciwszy kołczan na ramię. Hserg westchnął. - Słuchaj, Hikira, ja… muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Umilkł na moment. Już otwierał usta, by kontynuować, gdy dobiegł go głos Auerieusa: - Hserg! Musimy już iść! - Więc? - ponagliła go wojowniczka. - Co takiego chciałeś mi powiedzieć. - Po prostu… uważaj na siebie. - Przecież mnie znasz. - Hikira wyszczerzyła się. - Kilka zardzewiałych puszek Vrexa to za mało, żeby mnie załatwić. - Właśnie dlatego, że cię znam, martwię się o ciebie. - Zrobił zatroskaną minę. Jego przyjaciółka tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Spokojnie. Powstrzymamy Vrexa i wszystko będzie tak jak dawniej. Hserg skinął głową. Przytulił Toa Błyskawic na pożegnanie i odszedł w stronę swojej grupy, szykującej się do wyjścia. Gdy już wyruszyli, powiedział cicho sam do siebie: - Obyś miała rację, Hikira. Rozdział 6 - Więc to tu? - zapytała Tanith. Ona oraz Kernor, Hikira i Ragan znajdowali się teraz w jednym z bocznych, o tej porze całkowicie pustych zaułków w Drugim Dystrykcie Artas Nui. W świetle księżyca dało się dostrzec w ziemi przed nimi okrągłą, lekko wypukłą metalową pokrywę, na którą spoglądali teraz przybyli. - Tak, jesteśmy na miejscu. - Onu-Matoranin pokiwał głową i zerknął na Toa Błyskawic. - Hikira? Wojowniczka przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się, po czym posłała z łuku naelektryzowaną strzałę prosto w obiektyw wpatrującej się w nich kamery. Uwolniło to impuls elektryczny, który wyłączył przy okazji wszystkie urządzenia w najbliższej okolicy. - Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, jak dostaniemy się do środka? - powiedziała Tanith, patrząc na potężne śruby przytwierdzające pokrywę do podłoża. - Jeśli wzmocniłbym odpowiednio drgania powietrza pod tą pokrywą, myślę, że udałoby mi się ją otworzyć - odezwał się Kernor. Hikira prychnęła. - To zupełnie niewidowiskowe. - Posłała Toa Dźwięku kąśliwy uśmiech. - Lepiej byłoby wystrzelić tę klapę w powietrze elektrycznym strumieniem od spodu, o tak! Bum! - Uniosła gwałtownie ręce do góry, imitując wyrzucenie stalowej pokrywy. - I zbudzić przy tym połowę miasta? - odparł Kernor. - Zawsze możesz otoczyć nas dźwiękową barierą. O ile jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, panie „podsłuchy mogą być wszędzie”. - Zapomnij. Twój sposób jest zbyt lekkomyślny. Mój jest o wiele lepszy. - Chciałbyś. Mój jest lepszy. - Nie, mój. - Nie, mój. Tanith przewróciła oczami z poirytowaniem. Zaczęła żałować, że w ogóle o to zapytała. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł. Odwróciła się do wciąż sprzeczających się za jej plecami Hikiry i Kernora oraz do przyglądającego się im z zakłopotaniem Ragana i rzuciła: - Odsuńcie się. Wszyscy popatrzyli na nią pytająco, lecz zrobili, jak mówiła. Tanith tymczasem napięła mięśnie i skierowała otwarte dłonie w kierunku klapy. Po chwili pozostali członkowie jej grupy zaczęli czuć narastające drżenie pod ich stopami i słyszeć coraz głośniejsze bulgotanie. Wreszcie pokrywa wyleciała w powietrze, wystrzelona z podłoża przez strumień wody. Po paru sekundach strumień zdematerializował się, a pokrywa wylądowała w dłoni niebieskiej Toa. Tanith oparła się o nią jak o tarczę i spojrzała na pozostałych. - To kto idzie pierwszy? Hikira i Kernor zerknęli na ziejący ciemnością otwór w ziemi, po czym otaksowali siebie nawzajem wzrokiem i spojrzeli na Tanith. - Ona - odparł mężczyzna, wskazując kciukiem Hikirę. - On - powiedziała Toa Błyskawic, wskazując kciukiem Kernora. Tanith jedynie pokręciła głową z politowaniem. *** Mala, Vox, Arctica i Rebis kroczyli przed siebie, przemierzając ogromny, ciemny tunel, tak duży, że dałby radę pomieścić całe stada Kikanalo. Zresztą, można się było tego spodziewać - w końcu wszystko, co zostało zbudowane na polecenie Vrexa, musiało odznaczać się olbrzymimi rozmiarami. Panowała tu niemal idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie oddechami wędrujących i szumem wody płynącej mozolnie przez środek kanału. Arctica powiodła wzrokiem po tunelu, rzucając blade błękitne światło swoich oczu na wilgotne ściany. - Paskudne miejsce - mruknęła. - Idzie się przestraszyć… - Właśnie takie są najlepsze! - powiedział podekscytowany Rebis. Toa Lodu spojrzała na niego pytająco. - Nie boisz się? - A ty? Arctica pokręciła przecząco głową. - Nie - odparła. - Ale ja jestem Toa, a ty Matoraninem. Wielu Matoran wolałoby nie udawać się do takiego miejsca. Nie wspominając już o tym, że może ono być… - Rozejrzała się na boki. - …niebezpieczne. Rebis prychnął. - „Niebezpieczny” to moje drugie imię! - powiedział. - No, może nie do końca. Ale zawsze ciągnęło mnie do takich miejsc. Mroczne, tajemnicze, nieuczęszczane… Nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie sekrety się w nich kryją. A moją pasją jest odkrywanie tych sekretów. W odpowiedzi Toa Lodu roześmiała się cicho. - Więc jesteś zupełnie inny niż twój przyjaciel… Ta-Matoranin uśmiechnął się z lekka. - Tak, Można powiedzieć, że Ragan jest moim przeciwieństwem… - odrzekł. - Ale to dobrze. Gdyby nie on, pewnie by mnie tu już nie było. Zawsze warto jest mieć w końcu przyjaciela, który powstrzyma cię, kiedy będziesz chciał zrobić coś głupiego, głupszego niż zazwyczaj, nie? To przypomniało Arctice o Nero. Zamilkła i przygryzła wargę, zasępiwszy się na wspomnienie o dawnym towarzyszu. - Nie przygryzaj wargi - rzucił z uśmiechem idący obok niej Vox. - To zły nawyk. - Czemu tak sądzisz? - zapytała Toa Lodu, unosząc brew. - Była kiedyś jedna Toa, która co chwilę przygryzała wargę - odparł wojownik, łącząc dłonie z tyłu głowy. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak skończyła… - Zerknął znacząco na Arcticę. Po chwili uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, zapominając o przykrym wspomnieniu. Po jakimś czasie zwróciła się do Mali: - Jak daleko od celu jesteśmy? - Niedaleko - powiedziała Toa Wody, idąca na przedzie. - W przeciągu kilku minut powinniśmy dotrzeć na miejsce. - Tak właściwie… - zaczął Vox. - Jak mamy znaleźć pozostałą grupę? Nie wiemy dokładnie, w którym miejscu wyjdą z kanałów. - Mentalne połączenie - odparła krótko Mala. Vox i Arctica spojrzeli po sobie. - Co takiego? - zapytali niemal jednocześnie. Mala uśmiechnęła się ciepło i poczęła wyjaśniać: - Każdy Toa może nawiązać takie połączenie z dowolną żywą istotą. Niegdyś ja i Tanith połączyłyśmy ze sobą nasze umysły. Przez lata rozłąki ta więź stawała się coraz słabsza, lecz teraz, kiedy znów jesteśmy razem, jest tak silna jak przedtem. Dzięki temu nie zgubimy się. Widzę to, co widzą oczy Tanith, a ona widzi to, co widzą moje oczy. Czuję to, co ona, a ona to, co ja. - Zamilkła na chwilę, po czym dodała: - Niestety, wyczuwam też mrok w jej sercu… Podobnie jak w waszych. - Zerknęła na idących za nią Toa. - Szczególnie w twoim, Voxie. Rebis i Arctica spojrzeli na Toa Dźwięku - Matoranin z dziwnym zakłopotaniem, Toa Lodu z niespotykaną w jej oczach troską. Vox lekko się zmieszał, lecz starał się nie dawać tego po sobie poznać. - Po prostu… kiedyś dokonałem czynów, z których nie jestem do końca dumny - odrzekł ponuro, i zaraz potem dodał, chcąc zmienić temat: - Więc, gdzie są Tanith i jej grupa? Mala zamknęła na chwilę oczy i wyciszyła się. - Zbliżają się do celu - odparła wreszcie. - Podobnie jak i my. *** Paręnaście kio dalej, zespół drugiej Toa Wody przemierzał równie ogromny i ciemny korytarz jak ten, którym wędrowała grupa Mali. Choć mieli znacznie trudniej - zaraz po zejściu do kanałów, okazało się, że ich droga jest zablokowała przez odłamki metalu i gruzu, zapewne naniesione tam z mocniejszymi prądami wody. Oczywiście nie mogło obyć się bez sprzeczki między Hikirą a Kernorem, w jaki sposób pozbyć się przeszkody. Toa Dźwięku ponownie chciał użyć do tego wzmocnionych drgań powietrza, wojowniczka w Kakamie optowała natomiast za roztrzaskaniem zapory strumieniami błyskawic. Ostatecznie, podobnie jak wcześniej, problem rozwiązała Tanith, niszcząc barierę wodną pięścią. Uwolniło to czyhające za niechcianą tamą strumienie, jednak dzięki mocy Toa Wody, te bezpiecznie ominęły grupę. Kernor i Ragan byli zaskoczeni tym, jak ogromne ilości mocy zużywa Tanith bez potrzeby regeneracji. Ta wyjaśniła, że to wszystko za sprawą jej Maski Energii Żywiołu, która nieustannie regenerowała jej moc. Resztę drogi pokonali bez przeszkód. Powoli zbliżali się do celu, według słów idącego na przedzie Ragana, który nawet mimo upływu tak długiego czasu nadal zdawał się znać kanały jak własną kieszeń. Tuż za nim szła Tanith, opierając swoją włócznię o ramię, a dalej wiecznie podejrzliwy Kernor, rozglądający się na boki. Pochód zamykała Hikira, z nudów śpiewająca pod nosem piosenkę: Troje małych Toa Wędrowało przez kanały Jeden wpadł do wody I tylko dwie zostały Dwie małe Toa W ciemności coś się kryje Jedną napadł Rahi I tylko jedna żyje Jedna mała Toa Czy ktoś ją uratuje? Nie patrzyła pod nogi I martwa już dryfuje Poirytowany Kernor, który miał dość słuchania już którejś z kolei piosenki Hikiry, rzucił do niej szorstkim głosem: - Możesz się przymknąć? Ktoś nas może usłyszeć. - Nie przerywaj mi, sztywniaku - odparła złośliwie Toa Błyskawic. - Została mi jeszcze zwrotka z Matoraninem. Poza tym, otoczyłeś nas dźwiękową barierą, zanim tu weszliśmy. Więc nikt nas nie usłyszy. - Specjalnie dla ciebie mogę się pozbyć tej bariery. - Hmpf - prychnęła Hikira. - Rób sobie co chcesz. I tak te całe kanały są opuszczone. Ragan nagle przystanął. - Oj - powiedział. - Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. - Co masz na myśli? - zapytała Tanith. W odpowiedzi Onu-Matoranin wskazał palcem na jedną z bocznych odnóg kanału, z której ciemności wpatrywała się w przybyszów para krwistoczerwonych ślepi. - Myślicie, że to coś groźnego? - odezwał się Kernor. - Para krwistoczerwonych ślepi spoglądająca z gęstych ciemności zazwyczaj należy do czegoś groźnego - zauważyła Hikira. - Spokojnie - powiedziała Tanith. - Jeśli nie będziemy wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, to być może to coś, czymkolwiek to jest, nas nie zaatakuje. Grupa ruszyła dalej, powoli i ostrożnie stawiając kolejne kroki. Niewiele to jednak dało, bowiem po paru sekundach z mroku wyskoczyła prosto na nich metalowa, czworonożna bestia o wilczym pysku. Ragan uchylił się przed nadciągającym potworem i ten poleciał w kierunku Toa Wody, która w ostatniej chwili zdążyła wystawić przed siebie drzewce swojej włóczni. Bestia chwyciła oręż Tanith w swoje przednie łapy i ostre zębiska, i zaczęła siłować się z niebieską Toa. Po chwili oboje padli na ziemię i przeturlali się po niej parę bio, aż wreszcie Tanith zrzuciła z siebie napastnika. Stwór wylądował na czterech łapach kilka bio dalej i już szykował się do ataku, kiedy nagle trafił go strumień dźwięku i zdezorientował go. Oszołomiony potwór zaczął chwiać się na nogach, a wtedy dostał elektryczną wiązką, która zepchnęła go do wody. Porażone ciało bestii przez chwilę szamotało się, lecz po paru sekundach poszło na dno. - Mata Nui, co to było?! - krzyknął Ragan, dobiegając do klęczącej i ciężko dyszącej Tanith. - Cokolwiek to było, nie powinno nas już niepokoić - powiedziała Hikira i pomogła Toa Wody podnieść się z ziemi. - Daleko jeszcze? Nie mam zamiaru walczyć z kolejnymi takimi dziwadłami po drodze - odezwał się Kernor. Hikira spojrzała na przeciwległą ścianę i odparła: - Zdaje mi się, że jesteśmy na miejscu. - Skąd możesz to… Och. - Kernor umilkł, dostrzegłszy ogromne logo XONOX-u na ścianie, w kierunku której spoglądała Toa Błyskawic. Wojownicy i Ragan podnieśli głowy i dostrzegli w suficie na sobą okrągłą klapę, taką samą jak ta, na którą natknęli się przy wejściu do kanałów. Potem Onu-Matoranin oraz Kernor i Hikira przenieśli wzrok na Tanith, czekając na dalsze rozkazy. Ta zamknęła oczy, skupiła się i po chwili odrzekła: - Pozostali niedługo będą na miejscu. Idziemy. Grupa zaczęła wspinać się po stalowej drabince. Gdy byli już blisko sklepienia, Hikira odezwała się: - Ciekawe, w którym miejscu wyjdziemy… Mam nadzieję, że nie na środku taśmy prowadzącej prosto do rozgrzanego pieca. - Bez obaw - uspokoił ją Ragan, podniósł klapę i wgramolił się na górę. - Większość ujść do kanałów jest rozmieszczona w miejscach, które znam bardzo… do… brze… - Wszyscy przyjęli bojowe postawy, kiedy nagle okazało się, że są otoczeni przez grupę strażników Skakdi, mierzących do nich ze swoich laserowych karabinów. *** Metalowa pokrywa lekko się podniosła, a spod niej wyjrzała para błękitnych oczu Arctici, do których zaraz potem dołączyły zielone oczy Mali oraz Voxa i niebieskie Rebisa. Cała czwórka rozejrzała się po okolicy. Nie znajdowali się wewnątrz budynku, dało się to stwierdzić po widoku nocnego nieba, jednak otaczające ich ciemne, grube, wysokie mury, ledwo widoczne w mroku nocy rozpraszanym jedynie przez słabe światełko na ścianie fabryki jasno oznaczały, że grupa znalazła się na terenie Vrexa. Nieopodal lampy znajdowała się budka strażnicza, w której przybysze dostrzegli śpiącego Skakdi. Vrex może i kazał zwiększyć ochronę, nie był jednak w stanie pozbawić swoich strażników ich zakaziańskiej natury. Mala trąciła delikatnie Arcticę, dając jej znak, i wskazała palcem na zawieszoną przy wejściu do budynku kamerę. Toa Lodu kiwnęła lekko głową, a następnie wykonała gest dłonią, po czym obiektyw kamery pokrył się szronem. Po chwili wojowniczka zrobiła to samo z szybą budki strażniczej, na wszelki wypadek. Przybysze swobodnie podnieśli teraz klapę do końca i wyszli na, jak szybko zauważyli, jeden z pomniejszych dziedzińców fabryki Vrexa. Mogąc teraz lepiej przyjrzeć się otoczeniu, Rebis z ulgą zauważył, że jest to ten sam, dobrze znany mu dziedziniec, na który trafił podczas ucieczki przed ścigającymi go Skakdi. Zaraz potem jednak zamarł, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co dokładnie spotkało go w tym miejscu. - Stójcie! - krzyknął. Toa zamarli w bezruchu, jeszcze nim zdążyli postawić stopy na kamiennych płytach, i spojrzeli uważnie na Ta-Matoranina. Ten zakrył dłonią usta, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie zrobił, lecz chwilę potem odetchnął z ulgą, przypomniawszy sobie, że przecież są otoczeni dźwiękową barierą stworzoną przez Voxa. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała Mala. - Dziedziniec - odparł Rebis. - Jest zaminowany. Toa przenieśli wzrok na kamienne płyty, a potem na budynek. Od najbliższych drzwi dzieliło ich jakieś paręnaście bio - i jeszcze więcej płyt. Któraś z nich na pewno musiała być zaminowana. - Co teraz? - odezwał się Vox. - Nie będziemy chyba szukać innego wejścia? Arctica wystąpiła do przodu, wyciągnęła ręce i rozpostarła dłonie. Po paru chwilach przed przybyszami, parę centymetrów nad płytami dziedzińca, zmaterializował się lodowy most, prowadzący prosto do drzwi fabryki. Toa Lodu z półuśmiechem skinęła swoim towarzyszom, że droga wolna. Dotarłszy do drzwi, Rebis jako pierwszy pociągnął na klamkę, licząc, że drzwi i tym razem będą otwarte, tak jak ostatnio. Nie ustąpiły. Zaklął bezgłośnie i zwrócił się do Toa: - Zamknięte. Wszystkie oczy ponownie skierowały się ku Arctice. - Hej, nie patrzcie tak na mnie - żachnęła się Toa Lodu. - Dopiero co uratowałam nas wszystkich przed wyleceniem w powietrze. Niech ktoś inny się wykaże. Vox uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Skoro nalegasz… Toa Dźwięku skupił się i wbił swój wzrok w zablokowane wejście. Po chwili drgania powietrza wokół zamka stały się tak silne, że stojący obok Toa i Rebis byli w stanie je odczuć. Po kolejnej chwili rozległ się trzask, a klamka spadła mizernie na ziemię. Drzwi uchyliły się. Vox spojrzał na pozostałych, uśmiechnął się, tym razem szerzej, i otworzył drzwi. - Zapraszam do środka - powiedział. Wewnątrz budynku panował charakterystyczny dla fabryki półmrok i duchota. Przybysze znaleźli się w długim, ciemnym korytarzu, dobrze znanym Rebisowi z jego wcześniejszej przygody. Nie czekając ani chwili, grupa ruszyła przed siebie. Tuż przed zakrętem, Toa przywarli do ściany, a Vox, idący na przedzie, wychylił lekko głowę i ujrzał odwróconego plecami zakaziańskiego strażnika z karabinem, patrolującego najwyraźniej korytarze. Toa Dźwięku schował głowę za ścianą i zwrócił się do pozostałych: - Strażnik. - Zerknął na towarzyszkę w białym pancerzu. - Arctica? Toa Lodu westchnęła i przewróciła oczami z udawaną niechęcią, po czym aktywowała swoją Kanohi Volitak. W panującym półmroku stała się niewidzialna, choć jej ciało jedynie stało się przezroczyste. Ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku Skakdi i pacnęła go w ramię. Strażnik natychmiast się obrócił, nie zastał jednak nikogo. Zmieszany przez chwilę wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń - przynajmniej dla niego pustą - po czym podrapał się po głowie, odwrócił się i wrócił do patrolowania korytarza. Arctica odczekała parę sekund, po czym ponownie pacnęła Zakazianina, tym razem w drugie ramię. Strażnik ponownie się obrócił i ponownie nie zobaczył nikogo. Poirytowany, przekręcił lufę swojej broni, a wtedy widoczne przy niej niebieskie światełko zmieniło się na czerwone. Rzucając na boki podejrzliwe spojrzenia, zaczął pomału się cofać, aż wreszcie odwrócił się, w idealnym momencie, by dostać zaciśniętą pięścią Toa Lodu prosto w szczękę. Skakdi stracił przytomność i runął bezwładnie na ziemię. Arctica dezaktywowała moc swojej Kanohi i na powrót stała się widoczna, a wtedy podeszli do niej pozostali członkowie grupy. - Nie mogłaś go tak załatwić od razu? - zapytał Vox. - Chciałam się trochę zabawić - odparła Toa Lodu. - W końcu nie miałam do tego okazji przez te wszystkie lata. Zaciągnęli ciało do jakiegoś bocznego pokoju i zablokowali drzwi, na wypadek, jakby Zakazianin zapragnął przedwcześnie się obudzić. Następnie Mala oznajmiła: - Nim ruszymy dalej, musimy sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu nie ma kolejnych strażników. - Spojrzała na Toa Dźwięku. - Liczę na ciebie, Vox. Mężczyzna skinął głową, zamknął oczy i skupił się, rozpoczynając dźwiękowe skanowanie otoczenia. Powoli wsłuchiwał się w każdy blisko rozbrzmiewający dźwięk, z każdą chwilą zwiększając zasięg swego słuchu. Oddzielał odgłosy pracy maszyn, strzelania obłoków pary i stukania mechanizmów od dźwięków kroków, oddechów i rozmów Skakdi, by móc potem ocenić, w którym miejscu i jak daleko od nich znajdują się wrogowie. Właśnie wtedy usłyszał strzały. CDN. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22 Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22